How I Fell
by UnderTheRoseTree
Summary: Hermione is hurled back in time to the Marauder era where she makes friends and falls in love with the one and only werewolf. 4 ur info this story will contain slight LucMalfHerm u have been told
1. Falling Back

Ch 1 Falling Back

Hermione re crossed her legs delicately her heavy book shifting slightly. She looked up carefully at the practicing Gryffindor team before looking back down. The book she was reading proclaimed _Hogwarts: A History _but the inside was full of Dark Arts and their spells. Hermione had recently picked up a new hobby, she thought it would be wise to learn what your enemies knew therefore she had ventured into knock turn alley and purchased about ten books filled with Dark and ancient Magic. She had practiced most of the spells when she had returned to Hogwarts, on unanimous objects of course, and she was starting to grow quite a liking for the Darker magic. She would of course never practice any of it on people nor would it change her views in the slightest, but knowledge was knowledge after all. Hermione had also undergone another form of change, her appearance. She wanted a new look so she had changed her hair color to black, her once long bushy brown curls cascaded down her back in an inky water fall, the frizz long gone. She had also dug up a spell to change eye color, she had decided on midnight blue, it gave her an aura of mystery, or so she thought. None of her classmates had even noticed the change in her eye color. She supposed her hair had over whelmed them, but nevertheless Hermione really loved her new look. She had to convince her parents she wasn't turning Gothic, and after repeated assurances that she wasn't going to begin roaming the streets all hours of the night in various stages of depression, they had caved in saying 'as long as you continue with your wonderful grades and personality' she could keep the black nail polish and eyeliner.

Hermione stretched her back out putting her arms over head in an enticing manner. It was windy out and as if waiting for the opportunity the wind blew with an incredible force lifting the heavy book off her lap and hurling it over the banister. The wind had also pushed her off balance and she ended up in a heap on the cold metal floor of the bleachers.

"Guess some one doesn't want me reading" she mumbled to herself picking up her school bag she looked over the banister to see where her book had fallen. It was on the hard earth below her. Hermione was about to head for the stairs to retrieve it when she noticed something odd about her book, it was glowing. She leaned further over the banister not really sure what she was seeing. It happened so quick that Hermione didn't even have time to think about it. A particularly hard gust of wind came up shoving Hermione off the edge of the barrier after her book. She closed her eyes waiting for a bone breaking impact but instead landed softly in the mud on her beloved book.

Hermione sat up massaging her stomach where the book had sharply poked her with its corner. She looked around at the soggy grounds wondering how they had gone from hard, windy, and cold. To calm, soggy, and fresh. She looked skyward to see that the team was still practicing. She took out her wand and performed a cleaning charm on her self and her beloved book, before she stuffed it in her bag and looked skyward once again. She spotted Harry's untidy black hair immediately but she didn't see the two redheaded Weasley's. she actually didn't recognize anyone else beside Harry. She frowned in confusion. She was kept from dwelling on it because a player had spotted her and flew down to meet her. Hermione openly stared at the young mans handsome face. He looked familiar but she couldn't place him.

"Hello is there anything I can help you with?" he said his voice deep and rich. Hermione was saved having to answer when another boy, Harry, landed beside the handsome boy. Hermione couldn't talk or move as what was going on suddenly became clear to her. She had gone back in time. She turned abruptly and began jogging away to the castle her heavy bag thumping on her side. The two boys called after her but she ignored them. The boy wasn't Harry but his dad and the other wasn't just familiar but was Sirius Black. Hermione entered the castle trying not to panic. She had to see Dumbledore he would know what to do.

She reached the stone gargoyles outside his office about ten minutes later. She caught her breath before she realized she didn't have the password. She sighed as she began the old routine.

"Licorice wands, cockroach cluster, pixie stick, fairy cakes." she smiled to herself as the gargoyle stepped aside admitting her. She climbed the stairs quickly and knocked on his office door. She heard him say enter before she burst in.

"Hello miss how can I help you?" he said glancing her over before motioning for her to sit. He offered her a fairy cake and she declined. She shifted nervously in her seat under his piercing stare.

"Well professor you see I'm not really from here…" she said pausing and shifting again.

"Yes that would explain why I have never seen you." Dumbledore said lightly.

"Well you see you know me… just not yet. I'm not from this… time frame. Or so I think unless this is all some kind of crazy joke in which you are in on" Hermione said somewhat hopefully.

"Well miss I can assure you this is not any joke I am in on. Tell me more of how you came to be here" he said

"Well I was on the Quidditch pitch reading while Gryffindor had their practice when it got really windy. Well more windy than it was. The book I was reading was ripped out of my lap and chucked over the banister of the stands, and I was thrown onto the floor. When I looked over to see where it had fallen I noticed that it seemed to be glowing. I leaned forward a bit more to get a closer look when another strong wind knocked me off the banister. I closed my eyes waiting for a hard impact because the ground was dry it didn't come. Instead I landed softly in the mud." Hermione said looking into Dumbledore's serious blue eyes willing him to believe her.

"Interesting. May I see the book?" he asked. Hermione bit her lip nervously.

"Please don't judge me by what I'm reading" she said quietly giving him her book before looking down at her hands in shame. Dumbledore spoke a few minutes later.

"Why are you shameful of what you read?" he asked suddenly. Hermione looked up and took in his curious share.

"Where I come from it is severely frowned upon specially in the current… circumstance." she said not telling him about the war.

"So tell me how you became interested in this branch of magic?"

"I wanted to know what my enemies know just in case… I would never use it on any one Professor I was just curious" she finished lamely. Dumbledore didn't pester her.

"How did you become owner of this particular book?" He asked Hermione looked up thinking. The way she had acquired that book had somewhat frightened her. She began to tell him how while flashbacks of that day entered her mind.

_She walked silently up Knockturn Alley her face concealed under a large hood and cloak. People hardly gave her a second glance. She walked further into the alley before locating the book store she was looking for. She had already picked up about nine books from another Dark Arts store but she wanted to raid this one as well, even though it was more dangerous than the other book stores. She pulled open the door and entered. No one came to her service so she began browsing the shelves. She was about to pull a book off the shelf when a close voice startled her._

"_Careful that one bites" it said Hermione turned sharply her hand on her chest and her back against the books. "Anything I can help you with miss" the aging old woman asked. She was a fright to look at with warts and scars covering her wrinkled face, and her hair was as brittle as an old broom stick, but her eyes were the scariest. They were white almost as if she was blind but she could obviously see as she seemed to watch Hermione's every facial expression through the cloaks hood._

"_I was just looking" Hermione said trying to turn away._

"_Don't fret dear I have just what your looking for. Follow me" she said. Gathering her courage Hermione followed. The old woman lead her to the front where she told Hermione to wait. Hermione was very uneasy and scared at this point. She pondered leaving but before she could the old woman returned. _

"_There you are dear. It will serve your purpose" she said knowingly._

"_Wha what do you mean?" Hermione asked but the old woman smiled mysteriously_

"_It'll be twenty galleons" she said still smiling. Hermione paid her and hurried to the door of the shop._

"_Good day… **Hermione**" the woman said making Hermione freeze with uncertainty she turned around but the woman was gone. Hermione had then hurried from the store and out of Knockturn Alley._

"Interesting. Have you finished reading this book Hermione?" Dumbledore asked after she told her story.

"No I just started it today." she said looking at Dumbledore.

"Well it is a book that was banned long ago. I thought they had actually destroyed all of them, it's a book on time traveling with old dark magic. I'm not really sure how you have come to be here nor do I know how to send you back. I do however have many friends that study this particular branch of magic. I am going to contact them and see if perhaps they have an idea of how to get you home" Dumbledore said smiling reassuringly. Hermione managed a weak smile in return.

"What do I do until they find a way to get me home?" she asked. She hoped he wouldn't lock her in a tower somewhere.

"Well I was thinking you can continue studying magic in this time as a student" he said Hermione beamed in excitement.

"I would love that!" she said excitedly.

"Excellent! Now to ensure that people aren't to curious about you we will say that you studied at home before now but you decided you wanted a chance to socialize so you came to study here at my school. And to be more convincing I shall be your grandfather. What do you think." he said beaming. Hermione was in shock.

"Professor you don't know how much of an honor that is even if it is just pretend! Just imagine being kin to the wizarding worlds greatest wizard. I am truly honored." Hermione said unable to fully grasp the concept. Dumbledore just beamed brighter his eyes twinkling like mad.

"I'm glad you like the idea Hermione and I am sure you will live up to the expectations of my granddaughter. After all to be reading books this advanced you have to be a bright young witch." he said and Hermione beamed.

"Thank you sir" she said

"You should start calling me grandfather or granddad or whatever it is you would call your own grandfather." Dumbledore said

"I call him grandpa if that's alright"

"Absolutely Hermione Dumbledore. Now on to more official things you are a Gryffindor right?" he asked conjuring a piece of paper.

"Yes"

"Okay and what classes were you taking?" he asked and Hermione told him and he jotted them down. "Excellent now first you must remove that prefects badge I'm afraid we can't have another prefect in sixth year." Hermione reluctantly took off her beloved prefects badge and handed it over. Dumbledore gingerly stuck it in his pocket before pulling out his wand. With a quick wave a handsome trunk appeared. It was a beautiful shade of scarlet and her name was scripted in gold. He then conjured a booklet of sorts.

"Wow that's a beautiful trunk" Hermione said in awe.

"Thank you my dear. Now in this catalog is everything you can possibly imagine needing for the year. Tap the front with your wand and then open it, then to select the items you want just tap the picture and it will appear in the trunk in your exact measurements. I will be back in a few minutes I have to send out a quick letter and summon the Gryffindor Prefect to show you around. I will return shortly" he said before disappearing through a door behind his desk.

Hermione took out her wand and tapped the front of the catalog before she opened it. The first page was cover with different style's and color's of cloaks. Hermione picked out her favorites and tapped them with her wand. One was black with a beautiful silver fastening another was dark purple also with a silver fastening and the third was a very dark scarlet with a gold fastening. The next page held school uniforms which all basically looked the same so Hermione just picked out four different kinds. The next page held shoes. She choose just a couple of pairs. The next page then held book bags Hermione choose a black one with her initials on the front in silver. The next page held different sleep attire she choose a few different types of nightgowns like the ones she had back home. They weren't exactly revealing but they weren't too innocent either. She also picked out some pajama pants. The next page held undergarments and Hermione choose the raciest ones which weren't racy at all compared to the ones she had in her own time. The next two pages held regular clothes that you would wear when school wasn't in session. Hermione had fun here picking out outfits she knew her mother probably wore when she was young. She smiled in amusement at her selections the last page however was her favorite. It had a bunch of books from this time period. Hermione picked out her school books as well as a few others she was debating whether she should just keep them all when Dumbledore returned.

"All finished Hermione?" He asked smiling fondly.

"Yes Prof- grandpa." Hermione said catching herself and calling him grandpa instead.

"Excellent I have sent for the prefect in your year she should be arriving momentarily. She will escort you to Gryffindor tower where you will change your outfit and put that book bag at the bottom of your trunk. We don't want anyone to find anything that will hint that you are from another time. Now I must stress Hermione you must not reveal anything to any one about their future or anything of the sort. You must not change the future or the consequences can be fatal. Do not reveal anything. And if you ever feel overwhelmed just come and see me and we can talk about anything. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir I understand the rules of time travel. I had a time turner in third year." Hermione said. He looked impressed.

"Excellent" he said there was a knock on the door then and Dumbledore went and pulled it open. Standing there was a tall redhead with the most amazing green eyes. Hermione loved gazing into those eyes, in the form of her dark haired best friend of course. This was Harry's mother. Her eyes were so much like her sons the only difference was hers held a youthful innocence while Harry's held the signs of a child that had to grow up to fast.

"Hermione this is Lily Evans she will be showing you around Hogwarts" Dumbledore said breaking Hermione from her thoughts.

"Lily this is my Granddaughter Hermione" He said to Lily. Hermione approached Lily with a smile which she in turn received.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lily" Hermione said holding out her hand.

"Same here. Now lets go so I can show you around a bit before dinner" She said Hermione nodded she went back to grab her trunk she charmed it to float behind her before following Lily. She took one last look at Dumbledore who gave her a reassuring smile before closing the door.

------Hello everyone I hope you like my story so far. Just a hint of a warning though. I know this is a Hermione/Remus story but there will be a bit of Hermione/Lucius at the beginning. She will however end up with Remus and they'll kiss and live happily ever after. This is after all a romance. Well I appreciate it if you will review for me it motivates me like it does so many other writers.------

REVIEW


	2. Falling Pumpkin Juice

Ch 2 Falling Pumpkin Juice

Lily lead Hermione to Gryffindor tower joking and pointing different things out. She talked quite a lot but Hermione didn't mind because she talked about the school and the different people in it. When they reached the tower Lily led Hermione into the girls dorm.

"This is the dorm. There are two other girls who you'll meet at dinner. That is your bed since it seems to have just appeared." Lily said digging in her wardrobe for something to wear.

"Do we always change before dinner?" Hermione asked also rummaging in her trunk.

"Most people do but there are still some that don't" she said pulling out an outfit and taking off her robe. Hermione choose a pair of black bell bottoms and a dark blue roll neck top. Hermione had seen her mother in pictures wearing very similar clothing. She glanced in the mirror and smiled at how much it flattered her figure. She put the clothes in her old school bag and did as Dumbledore said and hid it at the bottom of her trunk.

"Ready?" Lily asked she was wearing a purple vest with a pointed white color shirt under and some jean bell bottoms. Hermione wanted to laugh at such ludicrous fashions but she kept it to herself.

"Yes I'm ready" Hermione said as she again followed the red head out of the dormitory. She made a quick detour to the library which only ended with them leaving a little late for dinner.

It turned out Lily was reader like Hermione and was first in most of her classes the only exception being Severus who was first in the classes she wasn't. Hermione smiled knowing that was going to change. She would be first in every class just like in her time. She smiled in challenge. Her and Lily had quite a bit in common from their favorite books to their muggle remodels. Hermione of course only mentioned role models she knew existed in this time. Lily also wondered how she knew so much about muggles and Hermione just told her that she lived in close proximity to muggles so naturally she lived almost like one herself. They cut their chatter short as they walked into the great hall. Most people didn't really notice them, but when the first catcall was heard people began turning around to get a look. Hermione felt a blush begin to creep up on her cheeks.

"Just ignore them Hermione" Lily said rolling her eyes at what the guys were calling out. She pulled Hermione to the Gryffindor table where they sat next to each other across from two other girls.

"What's that all about?" asked a blonde girl with brown eyes. She was slightly chubby but not horribly so but she was also top heavy. She glanced at Hermione with open curiosity and perhaps a little envy.

"They're stupid guys Mary. This is Hermione by the way she just arrived today. She's Dumbledore's granddaughter."

"Oh really?" the girl beside Mary asked with intrigue. She had brown hair and blue eyes and she was very thin. "I'm Denise by the way" she said offering her hand over the table.

"Nice to meet you, and yes Dumbledore is my grandpa. I was tutored at home before but I decided to come to an actual school. I wanted to meet people my age who were like me." she said.

"Can I get everyone's attention before we begin dinner" Dumbledore's voice boomed out over the excited chatter. Everyone immediately quieted down. "Now as you all have noticed we have a new student among us today. She is a sixth year Gryffindor. Her name is Hermione Dumbledore and yes she is my granddaughter." he said whispering suddenly exploded out in the hall.

"Hermione if you would do us the honor of standing so we get a better look at you" Dumbldore said and Hermione complied standing up she smiled around giving a small wave before sitting back down.

"Now I want all of you students to treat her with respect and show her how wonderful Hogwarts truly is. Now dinner" he said clapping his hands once and food filled the plates. Hermione acted surprised for good measure before digging in. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

"So Hermione was it lonely being at home all the time?" asked Mary through a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Hermione nodded swallowing a bite of her burger.

"It was some of the time. I had friends though Muggles of course but friends nevertheless. They would come get me when they returned from their school and we would go places. They always made me happy but I decided it was time for a change. I wanted to be around other people like myself." Hermione said before stuffing her face again. When the main course was gone Hermione thought she wouldn't be able to touch dessert she was however proven wrong when it appeared. She began pulling a large slice of cheesecake towards but was stopped when someone pulled them self in beside her.

"Scoot down a bit will you?" they asked. Hermione was only able to see the back of a light brown head. She pulled the rest of her dessert towards her and again faced the boy. He was already facing her. He had light brown kind of long tousled hair. It was cute on him and went well with his warm playful brown eyes. He had a handsome face but it wasn't apparent like James and Sirius' were. Hermione knew who this was and it made a warm tingly feeling build in her stomach.

"Hello Hermione my name is Remus. I'm Gryffindors other sixth year prefect." he said his voice light and welcoming.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Remus" Hermione said smiling.

"And I'm James" said Harry's dad who had managed to squeeze in very closely to Lily who looked very displeased.

"Nice to meet you James" Hermione said also smiling at him.

"And I dear Hermione am Sirius" Sirius said taking her hand from across the table and kissing it gently. Hermione wanted to laugh. Her best friends god father was hitting on her, book worm Granger.

"Its nice to meet you Sirius" she said.

"I'm Peter" the rat said from Sirius' far right. He reached his hand out as if her really wanted Hermione to touch it to, but he ended up knocking over her drink. Hermione was thankful for this for she didn't want to touch him. Lily hissed at his clumsiness well the other boys told him off.

"Don't worry guys it's easily solved" Hermione said she took out her wand and waved it at the mess covering her lap. It disappeared instantly.

"See no harm down. Its nice to meet you Peter." Hermione said before taking her fork and taking a bite of her cheesecake. She closed her eyes savoring the taste. She didn't realized that everyone within eyesight was watching her as she slowly ate her cake. The sultry way she chewed and closed her eyes to the way her tongue gently came out of her mouth running over her lips. Hermione had most of the table entranced. When she finished she turned to Remus who swallowed hard.

"So Remus what classes are your favorite?" she asked her future professor with a smile. He swallowed again trying not to stare.

"My favo-" he started a little high pitched he cleared his throat. "My favorite is Defense against the Dark Arts and Charms." he said.

"Really? My favorite is Transfiguration. Animagi fascinate me. I was beginning to learn back home. I had an excellent teacher." Hermione said.

"Well you'll probably like our Transfiguration teacher. She's a bit strict at times but she's an animagus. She turns into a tabby cat." Remus said.

"Really wow!" Hermione said faking her excitement. "Which teacher is she?" Hermione asked glancing up at the head table.

"She's the one on Dumbledore's right." Hermione smiled and McGonagall who had glanced her way smiled back.

"She seems really nice." Hermione said turning back to Remus.

"So Hermione do you like Quidditch?" Sirius asked trying to get her attention.

"No I don't like to fly" Hermione said honestly.

"Well then Hermione that's another thing we have in common." Lily said as she polished off a slice of apple pie. People began leaving the great hall and Hermione got up stretching a bit.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure" they all said also getting up. Hermione walked with Lily on one side and Sirius on the other he had his arm draped casually over her shoulder. She continued to walk, ignoring that fact, listening to Remus give his opinion of the teachers. They had just walked out of the great hall when a group of Slytherin's stepped in their path.

"Move Malfoy" Sirius automatically said taking his arm off Hermione's shoulder. He however wasn't listening.

"Good evening Hermione" Malfoy purred. Hermione felt herself blush the man was even more handsome than his son. Hermione had always had a school girl crush on Malfoy sr. she wouldn't ever admit it though.

"Good evening" she said willing the blush to leave her cheeks.

"I wanted to introduce my self to Hogwarts latest beauty. I am Lucius Malfoy" he said extending his hand. Hermione smiled giving it to him. His touch was cool and electrifying. Hermione knew he was dangerous and it only made him more appealing. He brought her hand to his lips in a quick kiss and Hermione felt her knees go weak.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lucius" she purred out his name liking the way it felt on her lips.

"I am currently Head boy so if you ever need or want anything don't hesitate to find me. I'm always available." he said suggestively.

"Thank you I'll keep that in mind." Hermione said conquering the blush.

"Until next time, Hermione" he said and he pulled out a red rose from behind his back. He handed it to Hermione before strolling down to the dungeons with his followers. She sighed staring after him.

"What a jack ass" Sirius hissed.

"What's wrong Sirius bummed cause you didn't think of that one your self" Lily said smirking in a Slytherin way. "Come on Hermione"

"Wow Lily he is sexy. Is he always that charming?" Hermione asked truly curious and flattered.

"Yeah Lucius is never really intentionally mean even for a Slytherin. He does however demand respect and he deserves it. He's a good role model really political. I wouldn't be surprised if one day he became Minister of Magic." Lily said the group of boys just mumbled behind them angrily.

"He's that good huh?" Hermione said smiling dreamily.

"He is a bit of a player though Hermione so you have to be careful not to get in too deep" Lily warned.

"I know Lily I have a friend like him back home." Hermione said. They had reached the portrait hole and Lily said the password.

"Are you excited about classes tomorrow Hermione?" Remus asked bringing her back to earth.

"Yes absolutely and I have Transfiguration first thing. I'm so excited!" Hermione squealed. The boys took advantage of her lapse back to earth and they conned her into playing a few games of exploding snap before Lily demanded they all go to bed.

"Thanks Lily I was getting kind of tired" Hermione said undressing and putting on her night gown. She climbed into bed ready to knock out when Mary and Denise waltzed into the room. Mary walked straight up to Hermione's bed and glared down at her.

"Sirius is mine" she bit out. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not interested in Sirius. I have my eyes on better things" Hermione said smirking as she put her rose to her nose.

"Who gave you that?" Denise asked coming for a closer look.

"Lucius Malfoy" Lily said standing beside Denise.

"Are you serious?" Mary asked in disbelief.

"Believe it Mary" Hermione said cockily.

"But he never dates Gryffindors!" she said staring at Hermione in envy.

"I guess he does now" Lily said returning to her bed. Denise followed suite and after a second and a glare Mary went to her bed too. Hermione fell asleep that night oddly satisfied.

------Well here's chapter # 2 Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review-----

REVIEW


	3. Falling Hands

Ch 3 Falling Hands

Hermione awoke the next morning to the sun barley beginning to rise. She groaned angrily, she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. So she got up hoping to get a bath in before she would have to start her life of lies. She left the dormitory in search of the dorm bathrooms but was surprised when she couldn't find them, not even the boys bathroom. Sighing she left the common room hoping to guess the password for the Prefects bath. After she arrived she guessed for ten minutes before giving up and sinking to the floor with her face in her hands. She really wanted a bath and now she wouldn't even get to have a quick shower, and all because they moved everything in this time.

"Well well what are you doing out here so early Hermione?" came the sexy voice of Lucius Malfoy. Hermione looked up blushing.

"Um I was hoping for a bath. I thought this was where the bathroom was" Hermione said. Lucius held out his hand for her to take. She took it and he hauled her up to her feet.

"Well this is a bathroom. It just happens to be the Heads bathroom." He said

"Oh sorry. I didn't know" Hermione said.

"No harm done. Lemony fresh" Lucius said the password opening the door.

"You can come in" he said motioning her to enter. Hermione did so and was surprised when he followed her in. She watched him as he turned on a few taps before standing up again.

"What are you doing?" Hermione stammered when he began taking off his clothes.

"Taking a bath" He said smartly. "You are welcome to join me" he said suggestively. Hermione stared at him. When he was down to his boxers he straightened up. Hermione sighed at how glorious his body was.

"Well turn around unless you'd rather watch." He said smirking. Hermione turned around her face red. "Alright I'm in" he said. Hermione turned around and he was indeed on one side of the bath just studying her. Hermione opened her mouth to tell him she was leaving when he spoke again.

"Come on Hermione I don't bite… unless you want me to. I'm joking come in I promise I'll stay in my corner." he said with his right hand on his heart. Hermione pondered this she really wanted a bath. After a sigh she nodded.

"Alright but you have to stay in your corner" she said and she began stripping his eyes following her every move. When she was down to her panties and bra she smirked turning to him. She watched as he licked his lips. Her undergarments were a bit… revealing.

"Well turn around. No peeking" she said he looked disappointed but complied as she finished stripping and stepped into the bath. "all clear" she said.

"To bad I would have liked to finish seeing that show" he said a smirk in place as he watched her.

"But that wouldn't be fun you wouldn't have anything left for your _imagination_" she said raising her arms as if she was stretching she however only lifted them high enough that he could only see the curve of her breast nothing more that showed when wearing a bra. She heard an unmistakable moan from his direction. She wondered if he was touching himself beneath the bubbly surface. The idea turned her on and she raised her arms a bit more letting the top of her nipple show. After seeing the longing look on his face she put her arms down and back under the water.

"Does your grandfather know you're such a naughty girl?" he asked his voice low and heavy with lust.

"Of course not" she said closing her eyes and tilting her head back. Hermione felt the water shift around her and she opened her eyes. Lucius was in front of her and steadily getting closer. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Go into Hogsmeade with me this weekend" he said very close to her his eyes still clouded in lust Hermione smirked.

"I've already told Lily I would go with her and her friends." Hermione said licking her lips slowly. He groaned.

"Well than meet me after for dinner?" he asked almost desperately. Hermione pretended to be pondering her answer. She watched him watch her desperately.

"Alright than I'll meet you after for dinner." she said.

Hermione hadn't anticipated his next move. He kissed her it was slow and soft at first but Hermione unable to resist wrapped her hands around his neck. She assumed he took this as a welcoming sign because he pulled her to him running his tongue along her lips begging for entrance. Hermione opened her mouth complying with his request and he pulled her even closer she let out a low moan as she felt his hard erection pressed against her lower abdomen. She moved a little higher and opened her legs a little enjoying the feel of his cock on her woman hood. Lucius moaned breaking the kiss.

"If this goes any further I won't be able to control myself" he said his voice low and labored.

"I won't have full on sex with you Lucius… but there are other things we can do." Hermione whispered in his ear. She sucked lightly on his earlobe making him moan and thrust his hips forward. Hermione gasped as she felt his cock rub on her clit. She kissed him again while removing her hand from around his neck. She brought it down under the water and grasped his erection. He moaned into her mouth as Hermione began to move her hand back and forth her grip gradually getting tighter. He began to move his hips faster and Hermione knew he was close to his peak. She ran her thumb over the sensitive tip and grasped his balls with her other hand and with a final thrust of his hips and a gentle squeeze and he came.

"Oh Merlin Hermione that was the best hand job I've ever had." he said leaning against the side of the bath tub for support. Hermione smirked in satisfaction.

"Thank you. We should get going its nearly 8 o'clock." Hermione said watching him. He had his eyes closed and didn't seem to want to move. Hermione hadn't thought she was that good, but than again she had only one person to try this all out on and he was easily pleased or at least that's what she thought. Hermione decided that she would leave first so she carefully climbed out and wrapped a towel around herself she glanced back at Lucius who had opened his eyes and was watching her expectantly.

"Uh uh uh" she said shaking her head and motioning for him to turn around. He did so reluctantly. She smirked and dressed quickly. "all clear" she said. She watched as Lucius turned around and studied her. She turned to the mirror and began drying her black curls with the tip of her wand. Than with another quick flick her usual black eyeliner was in place.

"Hermione what class do you have after lunch?" he asked. She glanced at herself in the mirror a final time before turning around and facing him. He was still in the bath.

"Defense. Why?" she asked. Picking up her dirty clothes and shoving them into her shower bag.

"Well as Head boy I am encouraged to help teachers out during my free periods. I happen to have a free period after lunch so I think I'll be stopping by your Defense class today" Lucius said casually.

"Alright. I'm going to head out now before anyone starts worrying. Good bye Lucius" Hermione said giving him a wink as she stepped out of the bathroom. She returned to Gryffindor tower with a huge grin on her face. She meet no one she knew in the common room so she went up to the girls dorms.

"Hermione where have you been!" Lily asked a note of panic in her voice.

"Well I got up to early this morning so I went to search out a bath and I found one." Hermione

said not telling the whole truth.

"And who exactly did you meet on this excursion?" Lily asked her eyebrows raised. This got the other two girls attention and they all focused on Hermione who blushed.

"Who said I met anyone?" Hermione asked not able to keep the smile off her face.

"Oh my god she did meet someone along the way and they had sex!" Denise blurted out laughing.

"I didn't have sex!" Hermione burst out.

"Well than why on earth are you wearing the 'I just had a wild orgy in the bathtub' smile?" Lily asked smirking.

"Which bath did you find?" Mary asked trying to act uninterested.

"The Heads bath" Hermione said innocently.

"And what did you do in the heads bathroom, Hermione?" Lily asked sternly but the amused smirk on her face ruined the whole effect.

"Well I have a date with Lucius next Hogsmeade trip. I said I'd be going with you guys but I'd meet him for dinner." Hermione said casually sitting on her bed and studying her nails with mild interest.

"And then what happened?" Denise asked.

"Well he kissed me than things got a bit heated and he told me if we went any further he wouldn't be able to stop. So I told him I wouldn't have full on sex with him. I also said there were other things we could do so I… sort of gave him a hand job" Hermione said blushing slightly.

"Oh my god!!!" her roommates burst out.

"What its not that bad"

"Well what did he say after you know?" Lily asked.

"He said it was the best he had ever had" Hermione said smiling proudly.

"Wow that's a big compliment coming from the oh so mighty sex god" Denise said.

"Thank you. Well are you guys almost ready I'm a bit hungry and I don't want to be late for my first day of lessons." Hermione said grabbing her school bag which she had packed last night after consulting her timetable.

"Yeah let me just fix my hair" Lily said grabbing a brush and standing before her mirror.

When Lily was finished the two of them headed to the great hall for breakfast. Denise had stayed behind because Mary wasn't ready yet. When they arrived the Gryffindor table was partially full so they went and sat on the end closest to the doors. They had already tucked in when the Marauders appeared. James of course sat by Lily and Sirius sat by Hermione with Remus across and Peter beside him.

"Hello boys" Hermione said brightly.

"Hello" they all chanted back to her.

"Hey Remus are you taking Ancient Runes?" Hermione asked Remus who was still filling his plate.

"Yeah" he said.

"How far have we gotten?" she asked hoping she wouldn't be behind.

"We are doing translations of ancient spells that were found on the old Egyptian tomes" he said before tucking in. Hermione smiled tucking in. she had done that at the end of last year so she was ahead here. Excellent she thought before reaching into her bag and removing her Transfiguration text book she wanted to over look it before she went to class.

-----HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! This is my favorite holiday afterall who can deny a love for once a year food. well enjoy your holiday---

REVIEW


	4. Falling Malfoy

Ch 4 Falling Malfoy

Classes went by fairly fast for Hermione. She had really loved her Transfiguration class, McGonagall was exactly the same and Hermione enjoyed the familiarity of her teaching, Hermione enjoyed a little friendly competition between herself, Lily and Remus. They each raced to answer questions thoroughly and accurately. To say McGonagall was impressed would be an understatement she awarded Gryffindor about 75 points in that single lesson. Hermione assumed that in her time they learned at a faster pace because she was ahead of her classmates even more than back home. After Transfiguration she had Arithmancy which she also found she was way ahead in. lunch came quick enough and her and Remus walked together.

"I can't believe how fun Transfiguration is. I really like Professor McGonagall!" Hermione said pulling her bag higher on her shoulder.

"Yes I always found her a bit strict but she seems to have liked our little competition." He answered.

"So who do you think will win title of know-it-all?" Hermione asked grinning widely.

"I don't know maybe you" he said laughing.

"Hurray then I keep my oh so noble title." she said pushing him lightly.

"So what are you to talking about?" Sirius asked putting his arm over my shoulder as we entered the great hall.

"Where's Lily?" James asked

"I think she has Astronomy" Hermione answered. They reached the table and Sirius glued himself again to Hermione's side while Remus sat across from her with James on her other side. He however left a gap wide enough to fit a person.

"For Lily?" Hermione asked James with an amused smile. He blushed slightly and began piling food on his plate, everyone else followed suit. Lily appeared a few minutes later. She raised a brow at Hermione glancing at the seat beside her before she went and sat across beside Remus.

"Hey Evans I saved you a spot by Hermione" James said.

"How thoughtful but I'm fine here" she said pulling food towards her.

"Go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend" he asked her casually. Hermione watched amused as he ruffled his hair with a roguish grin.

"I'd rather not" Lily answered turning to Hermione.

"So Hermione how was Arithmancy?" she asked.

"It was alright I know most of the stuff though" Hermione answered.

"Do we all have Defense next?" Peter asked he had just reached the table.

"Yeah" they all answered.

"How's the Defense teacher?" Hermione asked.

"Oh he's alright we're dueling in class today nothing too advanced though" Remus said.

"We all have partners already so you'll probably have to pair up with the Professor, Hermione. Don't let him intimidate you though Hermione he's a crack pot if you ask me" Sirius said pulling on one of her curls in a flirtatious manner. Hermione found it flattering but Sirius just wasn't her type. He was too immature.

"No one intimidates me. I learned to duel from the best" she said confidently.

"Really who?" James asked. Hermione realized her mistake, Harry was the one who taught her to duel. She thought quickly before answering.

"My Grandfather of course" Hermione said beaming at her quick answer. The others smiled and laughed lightly.

"We should go. Don't want to be late" Remus said standing up.

"I'm not done eating" Sirius whined.

"I'll go Remus I'm done" Hermione said getting up as well. Sirius looked torn but finally jumped up and grabbed his bag the others followed suit and they made their way out of the hall. They were first to line up for Defense and Lily and Hermione started up a conversation about the unforgivable curses.

"I don't think any one should use them period." Lily had said.

"Well neither do I but if they're firing off the killing curse you can believe I'll be firing it right back." Hermione was saying.

"But its against the law and human morals! I wouldn't be able to kill anyone" Lily said.

"What if the situation called for it? Like lets say someone was torturing your family wouldn't you want to get revenge. I know I would want them to suffer like my family was suffering than I'd kill 'em" Hermione said.

"There are other ways though what about our justice system?" Lily said

"Our justice system sucks. If you pay them off enough you won't get justice at all. Even in the rare case that you do will it be enough? What do they get a few years in prison than they're free to go and do it again?" Hermione said her cheeks flushing as the argument got more heated.

"Its still going against what's right. You'll be stooping to there level. Two wrongs don't make a right" she said.

"Maybe they don't but they sure as Hell make everything even. An eye for an eye"

"Hermione that's so barbaric!" Lily said Hermione grinned.

"Yeah maybe a bit, but in a time of war its necessary to eliminate the enemy you don't need prisoners" Hermione said.

"I see your point Hermione but I guess it just depends on the circumstance"

"Thank you Lily I als-" She was interrupted as the classroom door swung open admitting them.

"Hermione you are a Gryffindor in heart but a Slytherin in mind" Remus said close to her ear. She smirked as they all took their seats.

"Alright class today we will be dueling so get with your partners. Miss Dumbledore you will be partnered with our Head boy. Don't let him intimidate you he will go easy" the teacher said he was a thin graying man with huge glasses that magnified his eyes to an almost comical size.

"Alright Professor but he doesn't have to go easy I can handle it" Hermione said her head raised high. Lucius who was leaning on the Professor's desk smirked at her winking. Hermione winked back.

"Hermione you don't have to partner him, he's a dirty slim ball. I'll trade you partners and you can duel with James." Sirius said.

"Sirius I can handle myself and I'm sure Lucius with be a piece of cake." Hermione said smiling reassuringly.

"Miss Dumbledore and Mr. Malfoy first. If you please" he said waving toward the center of the classroom where he had conjured a large green mat to cover the hard stone floor. Hermione and Lucius meet in the center, there wands.

"Give me all you got Lucius" Hermione purred in a low voice.

"You start and I'll match you for skill accordingly." he said back. They bowed and walked to opposite sides of the mat.

"On the count of three" the teacher said.

"one… two… three!" he said

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius said. Hermione blocked it quickly not expecting it he had said she could start. Sneaky Slytherin.

"Impedimenta!" Hermione said back just as quickly

"Petrificus totalus!"

"Immobulis!"

"Tarrentugla"

"Conicio!" Lucius not expecting it was thrown back. He growled getting up his face red in embarrassment.

"Evinxi!" he shouted.

"Clausus…Abeo" Hermione blocked it quickly sending a retaliating jinx. Lucius looked determined now.

"Unda!" He shouted. Hermione had to move aside to avoid the huge tidal wave the was headed toward her. She moved aside and smirked and an infuriated Malfoy.

"So you wanna play with nature huh/ Incendia… Levitas!" Hermione said. Lucius managed to block her first spell but was engulfed by her second one. A barrier of lightning bolts kept him trapped in a small circle.

"Expeliarmus" she said casually and his wand flew into her hand. The class burst into applause and cheering and even the teacher looked impressed as he ended the barrier trapping Malfoy who's face was carefully blank. Hermione walked up to him and hugged him smiling.

"Your pretty good Hermione" he said a hint of reluctance in his voice.

"Don't hate me cause I kicked your ass in dueling. Maybe we can have a different kind of duel later" she said seductively into his ear. He smirked and pulled her in for another hug and grabbing her ass in the process. When he let her go she returned to her seat beside Lily.

"That was great Hermione! I can't believe you beat Malfoy who's a year older and head boy!" Lily said when she sat down.

"Yeah it was great you should have seen the look on Malfoy's face as you blocked spell after spell and he kept getting hit! Stupid Slytherin" Sirius said

"Oh Sirius he's not stupid. It does feel good to be a winner though" Hermione said leaning back her arms crossed as she watched the next pair duel.

----Yay another chapter done. I hope you all liked that little duel I love when Hermione kicks a guys ass specially a dark one like Lucius. Oh I know he doesn't act like you would think he would, but I always seen Lucius as more of a political guy so obviously he wouldn't make to many enemies but rather rally them on his side. Don't forget to Review I appreciate feed back oh and the spells are all Latin----

REVIEW


	5. Falling Butterbeer

Ch 5 Falling Butterbeer

The rest of the week passed by fairly quickly for Hermione. Whenever she wasn't close to the Marauders her and Lucius would flirt like crazy always grabbing and touching, Hermione found it fun and amusing. She also enjoyed spending time alone with Remus, they were always talking about school work and academic things and sometimes they would go into family life but he never asked to many questions and neither did she. Hermione found that when she was with Remus Sirius would come around and grow increasingly flirtatious with her, she also knew this embarrassed Remus, because his cheeks would grow pink and he would look away or just leave. She found Sirius' behavior increasingly obnoxious. Hermione became increasingly nervous as the Hogsmeade trip grew closer and too soon it arrived.

Lily was the first one up and she shook Hermione gently attempting to wake her. When she finally did Hermione got up and headed to the dorm showers which Lily had shown her the day after the bath with Malfoy. After a quick shower Hermione returned to the dorm with out a clue on what to wear.

"Lily what on earth should I wear?" She questioned nervously looking through her 70's clothing.

"I don't know. Wear something provocative" she suggested pulling on some jeans herself. Hermione sighed looking through her wardrobe.

"Should I wear a skirt or does that scream 'take me right here on the table'?" She asked.

"Yeah wear a skirt with some long boots" Denise said coming over to the wardrobe

"Long boots? Goodness I don't want to look like a prostitute"

"You won't all the girls wear it, and it'll show off your legs." Denise said returning to her closet. Hermione pondered her choices.

"Well is it cold out?" Hermione asked. Lily walked over to the window flung it open and stuck her head out.

"No it feels nice but wear a long sleeve, it might be cold later" Lily said closing the window. Hermione sighed and pulled out a short blue and black plaid mini, some black boots and a blue long sleeve roll neck.

"You look cute Hermione!" Lily said.

"Are you sure I don't look like some street walker?" Hermione asked glancing at herself in the mirror. She pressed her hand over her stomach looking at herself from the side. Her bubble butt made her skirt even shorter from the back.

"Hey Lily you can't see my arse, can you?" Lily turned from her own mirror and looked at Hermione's ass.

"No not really, but if you bend over you might be able to" she said going back to applying her makeup.

Hermione followed suit and applied her makeup and fixed her hair. She pulled her hair away from her face with a headband that matched her skirt. Hermione was inconspicuously digging through her old school bag trying to see if she had any gold from her own time when a brown school owl tapped on their window. Hermione, giving up went to let the creature in. It held out its leg to her and Hermione took the envelope, it was addressed to her. She tore it open and pulled out a letter and a sort of card. Hermione thought it resembled a credit card. She however opened the letter and read the short message in Dumbledore's neat writing.

_My dear granddaughter,_

_I can not leave you penniless in your pursuit of Hogsmeade so I have given you a Tab card. They take it in any wizarding store. Buy what you need or want and do not hold back on my account. Don't worry about paying me back you have given me in return something absolutely priceless. Come down to my office later on this evening and we'll have a chat._

_Your Grandfather,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Regardless of the letter Hermione still felt a bit guilty. She would pay him back some day though. The owl had already left and Hermione stuck the Tab card into her small zip pocket she then put the letter in her bedside.

"Are you guys ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" they answered heading out the door. Hermione grabbed her wand sticking it in another pocket before following her friends out. They ended up meeting up with the Marauders in the entrance hall and walked down to Hogsmeade with them. Hermione was glad that Mary was all over Sirius which allowed Hermione to be alone. She walked between Lily and Remus.

"Which is your favorite store in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked Remus.

"I like the bookshop best but Honeydukes is up there to" he said smiling slightly.

"Honeydukes?" Hermione asked playing dumb.

"Yes it's the best candy shop ever! We should go there first" he said excitedly.

"We should" Hermione said turning to Lily who was being harassed by James.

"Would you mind Lily if we went to Honeydukes first?" she asked the red head.

"No of course not" she said hurriedly moving closer to Hermione as James attempted to put his arm around her.

"Aww come on Evans its only dinner. I'll buy you some candy" James said.

"NO!" Lily answered. The remainder of the trip into Hogsmeade was like this with James attempting to woo Lily and her shouting no at him. They only got peace when they entered the candy store. They all split directions and entered complete bliss. Hermione went straight to the fudge she loved chocolate. She had a bag filled with different sorts of chocolate when a voice spoke behind her.

"So you're a chocolate lover huh?" it was Remus. Hermione turned around with a dazzling smile.

"Yes! I'm such a sucker for chocolate." she said sighing.

"How about you?" she asked glancing into his bag of candy. He smiled pulling out a sugar quill.

"We all have our weaknesses" he said. They went around searching the rest of the candy Hermione only got an assortment of lollypops before her and Remus went to pay for their purchases. After they were done they went to search out their friends. Lily and James had already paid for their stuff and Mary and Sirius were outside snogging Denise had disappeared and Peter wasn't ready to leave so they went outside to wait for him.

"Hermione do you want to go look in the bookstore?" Lily asked glaring at James.

"Yeah lets go" Hermione said. "Are you guys gonna wait for Peter?"

"No, we'll go with you guys" James said quickly. Lily sighed in defeat and Remus shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

"Oi Padfoot We'll be in the book store when Peter comes out" Sirius gave him a thumbs up and they left. They quietly went into the shop and Hermione breathed deeply enjoying the scent of the old dusty books.

"I love book shops" Hermione commented heading towards the back browsing around. Hermione spotted a display of diary's she went over and picked up the handsome leather bound book. The display said they would engrave your name or initials, it also said that only the writer would be able to read what they wrote.

"These are beautiful" Hermione said to herself. She opened it up and flipped through the empty pages. She had a diary back home and she wrote in it faithfully. She put it down and headed over to the books on Transfiguration. They spent an hour in the book store before Sirius entered with Mary and Peter. They then proceeded to whine until they all left the store. Hermione had bought three new books including one on time travel. After they left the bookstore they visited Zonko's and then went into the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. Sirius and James went to get the butterbeers and the rest of them found a seat. Hermione sat beside Remus and Lily again she then pulled out her book on time travel and began to read. A few minutes later the boys returned with the drinks. Hermione took a sip and glanced around at her friends. James and Sirius began talking Quidditch with Mary staring at Sirius and Peter glancing between the two of them while Remus and Lily carried on another conversation about Charms. Hermione dug in her candy bag removing a lollypop.

She began sucking on the lolly while pursuing her book again. She twirled it around her teeth her tongue licking at it in an almost seductive fashion. She pulled it out licking her lips gently before twirling her tongue around it. She was completely oblivious to the sidelong glances she was receiving from the guys around her the table. As her attention was held by the book she continued her naughty ministrations on the lollypop. She dipped it in her mouth again twirling it around slowly before opening her mouth slightly to wrap her tongue around it. She pulled it out again swirling her tongue around the perimeter before licking her lips again slowly. Then she would repeat the process again. She continued to do this until she reached the toffee filled inside. She had been about to take a bite when she glanced up. Everyone at her table was staring at her. The guys looked turned on Mary looked ready to kill and Lily just looked amused. She bit down on the candy and removed the stick.

"What?" she asked somewhat oblivious. Lily started laughing and the boys still looked flustered.

" Hermione I'm sure every guy at this table as well as a few others are wondering what else you can do with that tongue." Lily said still laughing. Hermione blushed but smiled

"Well than they'll have to keep wondering. I'm going to the loo." Hermione said. She stood up and several things happened consecutively. She dropped her bag of sweets and sort of squatted to pick them up. Than someone tripped their butterbeer landing on Hermione who immediately stood up. The person who tripped stood up and started toward her she took a step forward and tripped on the cup falling forward. She then knocked into the person who dropped it in the first place, him being caught off guard ended up falling backwards with Hermione on top. Laughs erupted around them and Hermione pushed herself up still straddling the guy who ended up popping an erection right there. Hermione took in the boy's dark eyes and hair and his pale skin. He was sort of handsome in an unconventional way.

"Sorry" Hermione said getting up and judging by the look on his face he got a good look under her skirt. She held out her hand to help him up, he took it cautiously.

"So sorry about that. I was the one who dropped the butterbeer." he said his voice reminded Hermione of someone but she couldn't remember until Sirius spoke.

"You should be more careful Snivelus" he said nastily standing beside Hermione and that's when she realized it was Snape she had completely forgotten he was in this time.

"Snivelus?" Hermione asked playing dumb and glancing at Snape.

"No my name is Severus Snape." he started.

"Nobody cares Snape" Sirius said in the same nasty tone.

"Sirius why are you being so rude!?" Hermione said acting shocked. He glanced at her sheepishly.

"Its quite alright he always does, I'll just be leaving" Snape said and before Hermione could say more he had walked away.

"That was absolutely atrocious Sirius!" Hermione said giving him a dirty look before going to the bathroom. When she entered the loo she quickly performed a cleaning charm on herself to rid herself of the butterbeer before heading back out to the table. She ignored Sirius and turned to Lily.

"What is that about?" she asked quietly.

"Those boys are always fighting. They don't like Severus and he can be harsh sometimes. He was even cross with me when I tried defending him, but I'm not putting the whole blame on him. These boys like to have Severus on the ends of many of their pranks. It's a bit aggravating at times but what do you expect out of a group of immature teenage boys." Lily said shooting a look at Sirius and James. Hermione sighed rolling her eyes. She looked up when a shadow feel across her. It was Lucius looking absolutely dashing in casual robes the color of charcoal. They really brought out his eyes.

"Shall we go now Hermione" he purred holding out his hand. Hermione smiled.

"Of course. Hey Lily can you take my stuff back up to the castle?" Hermione asked turning to Lily who smiled enviously looking the sexy Malfoy up and down before nodding. The Marauders all glared at the dashing head boy. Hermione stood up and took Malfoy's offered arm before he lead her out of the Three Broomsticks and up the road.

-----Alright here's another chapter for you guys I hope you liked it and sorry it took a while to update but I had the flu so I was out for a few days don't forget to drop a Review.--------

REVIEW


	6. Falling Delights

Ch 6 Falling Delights

"So Hermione my sweet how are you this lovely morning?" Lucius asked, his voice delicious.

"I am fantastic my darling Mr. Malfoy" Hermione said smirking at him slightly.

"May I say how ravishing you look this evening?" he said looking her up and down very slowly. Hermione smiled even wider at the lust in his handsome gray eyes.

"I think I'm entitled to that exact compliment as well" she said also slowly raking her eyes up his body. He smirked in satisfaction pulling open the door to the restaurant. Hermione took her eyes off of Lucius to take in the place. She had never been in here before not even in her own time. It was actually quite impressive with its high ceilings rich marble floor and candle lit tables.

"Wow this place is beautiful what is it called?"

"Its called _The Unicorn"_ he said leading her to the hostess.

"Mr. Malfoy. Right this way please" the young witch said with a charming smile at Lucius and a dirty look directed at Hermione, who just raised a brow. The woman led them to a secluded area toward the back.

"Anything I can start you with?" she asked looking only at Lucius. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes the usual wine please, Janelle" he said giving her a charming smile, she looked delighted before bustling off.

"So you come here often do you?" Hermione said with an eye roll.

"Of course, they have the best _Delights _here" he said. Hermione raised a brow.

"Oh and what Delights are these?"

"You shall find out after dinner. See anything you like yet?" Hermione stared straight at Lucius and with a seductive smile.

"I bet I can give you better _Delights_ than this place" she whispered leaning across the table at the same time moving her foot slowly up his leg. She was thrilled at the look on his face it was however short lived as the server came with their wine. He poured them each a glass.

"Are we ready to order yet?" he asked patiently.

"I am if you are" Hermione said smiling innocently. Lucius nodded

"I'll have the Salmon please"

"I'll have the same" Lucius said taking a sip of his wine. The server nodded and he left.

"So Hermione tell me how you learned how to duel so marvelously" he said.

"The same way I do everything else so _marvelously_… _lots _and _lots_ of _practice_" she said suggestively a smirk on her face. He looked a little surprised to say the least.

"Well I can help you _practice_ anytime you want. I'd be more than willing to offer you my _body_ for your _private_ use." he said with a smirk.

"You know Lucius that would be great, but you may not be able to keep up with me" She said smiling a triumphant tone in her voice.

"Uh uh it is there that you are wrong my sweetest Hermione. In fact it is you that might not be able to keep up with me." he said smirking. Hermione raised a brow and quickly un zipped her boot before pulling it off.

"Well maybe your right Lucius but I never back down from a challenge." she said rubbing her bare foot higher up his leg. His eyes dropped a little and he licked his lips.

"I like being in charge to tell the truth, but there are times when I can let a man take total control." she said reaching his crotch he gave a low moan. Hermione smiled widely.

"One of my favorite things is silk scarves. They're always welcome in any fantasy" she said but he wasn't really paying full attention to the conversation. He had his hand gripped on his wine glass and the other was in a fist on the table. He had closed his eyes at this point as Hermione continued to massage him with her foot. He moaned loudly and began to push his hips up against her foot.

"Merlin Hermione you are one of the most bold women I have ever come across" he groaned out his speed increasing his eyes were on her.

"Your dinner" a voice suddenly said breaking both of their trances. They both had jumped slightly and the server set down their plates looking mildly interested. Hermione reached a hand under the table to put her shoe back on. As she came back up she traced her hand up Lucius' leg and pressed lightly on his impressive erection he moaned lightly.

"Everything alright sir?" the waiter asked.

"Yes thank you" Lucius said dismissing the server.

"Umm the food looks great" Hermione said enthusiastically. She picked up her fork and began to eat. She also made a show of it as Lucius was watching her every move. He smirked suddenly and began to eat his food as well.

They made small talk through dinner and Lucius ordered dessert which came a bit quicker than dinner. Hermione was impressed with what Lucius had ordered for dessert. It was round like a small cake and it appeared to be chocolate. She licked her lips in anticipation.

"That looks delightful!" she said grabbing a fork.

"Yes that is exactly what it is. Allow me" he said taking her fork he cut off a small piece and moved closer putting it to her lips. Hermione thought she had died and gone to heaven. It was to good to be true. It was chocolate but with something else like maybe caramel and cinnamon. She couldn't tell for sure but it was heavenly. So heavenly in fact that it turned her on. She moaned deeply looking into Lucius' stormy eyes.

"Do you like it?" he said giving her another bite. She only nodded and watched as he to took a bite.

By the time they had finished the cake Hermione wanted nothing more than to let Lucius take her there on the table. She looked around her quickly, they were in a kind of secluded table so she couldn't really see any other customers or servers. She turned back to Lucius and slammed her lips onto his. He responded immediately his tongue battling for dominance against her own. She moaned as he grabbed her ass pulling her into his lap. She responded even more to the contact her underwear getting wetter by the second. She pushed her hips down onto his feeling the heat of his cock on her own wet slit. He moaned into her mouth pushing his hips up to meet hers. They began grinding against each other tongues still battling for dominance. Her chest rubbing on his with every thrust him squeezing tighter on her ass and hips. Hermione brought her hand down to join their rubbing. She unbuttoned his pants and stroked him though his boxers while she continued to move against him and now her own hand. He moaned even more loudly as did she. They continued on like this a little longer before Hermione felt her orgasm beginning. She gripped Lucius tighter and moved faster her fingers brushing over the head of his cock. He thrust up hard with a loud moan and they both came together.

Hermione pulled out her wand and did a small cleaning charm before getting off of his lap. She licked her lips and ran her hands down his chest before zipping up his pants.

"We should go its getting kind of late" she said he nodded and stood up. They went to the front together and he paid the bill before they left heading back up to the castle.

"You know Hermione you are the only woman that has ever made me come like that with out even having full on sex. I am anxious to find out what that's going to be like if everything else is as mind blowing as this." Lucius said as they reached the gates of Hogwarts. Hermione didn't say anything. She was still a virgin well to the extent of she actually hadn't had full on sex yet. She was saving that for someone she loved. She knew she couldn't love Lucius they had to much nightmarish history, in the future anyway.

"How do you do it Hermione" he asked stopping as they reached the entrance to the castle. Hermione smirked.

"Magic" was all she said before she entered the castle and hurried up to the Gryffindor common room where she was bombarded by her dorm mates.

The next several weeks passed quickly for Hermione. Her and Lucius still seen each other often usually sneaking off to broom closets during classes or to his heads room after dinner. He had been growing increasingly frustrated as much as she kept him sexually satisfied he wanted to have full on sex but she still said no. Sirius had thankfully laid off on his heavy flirting, and she really enjoyed spending her free time with Remus either talking or studying. They were becoming great friends as well as Lily. She also had something to look forward to, a Christmas ball. Lucius had of course asked her and she said yes. Her answer however changed one week before the actual ball.

"I'm going to go see Lucius, Lily" Hermione called out to her friend.

"I thought he was dedicating the evening to studying?" she asked.

"Yeah I know but he can be easily _swayed_" Hermione said with a smirk as she spritzed herself with a little perfume. Lily laughed and Hermione waved to her as she exited the room. She made her way down to his head boy chambers with out meeting any one. She gave the portrait the password. She walked into the lavishly decorated room and glanced around for her boyfriend. When she found him her blood ran cold and she felt her face flush with fury.

---- Yes I know crappy chapter but I want cough Hermione to be with Remus already cough He he he well what do you expect I have a short attention span. But hey can anyone guess what Hermione finds when she sees Lucius. I can! Oh yeah I wrote it. Well leave a review if you want to find out!----

REVIEW


	7. Falling Hair

Ch 7 Falling Hair

Hermione could hardly believe her eyes. There in the center of her boyfriends bed was her boyfriend with a blonde haired girl riding him like no tomorrow. When they heard the door slam shut they turned to face her. The girl had the audacity to smile and this only inflamed Hermione more.

"What is this about Lucius?" Hermione asked cold fury in her voice as she turned to her boyfriend he pushed the blonde off of him and stood up wrapping a sheet around his waist.

"Its nothing its…" he couldn't think of what explanation to give her.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked still with her calm fury.

"Just today babe it just happened it didn't mean anything! Please don't be angry" he said Hermione gave a cold laugh.

"Don't be angry? DON'T BE ANGRY? YOU EXPECT ME TO NOT BE ANGRY WHEN I WALK INTO MY BOYFRIENDS BEDROOM SO WE CAN FOOL AROUND AND I FIND HIM FUCKING SOME STUPID LITTLE BLOND!!! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT MALFOY THAT I WOULDN'T CARE!" Hermione was screaming at this point the little nitwit was thankfully dressed.

"Babe I'm sorry you have every right to be angry with me I'm so-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND APOLOGIZE TO ME LUCIUS MALFOY THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE! WHAT WAS IT DID I NOT PLEASE YOU ENOUGH IS SHE BETTER THAN ME!"

"NO!! Baby she's not better you're the best she's nothing I want you! And only you!"

"LIAR! IF YOU WANT ONLY ME WHY WERE YOU FUCKING HER!!!"

"I-"

"Because you aren't fucking him" the little chit said. Silence rang around the room Hermione turned her burning eyes on the culprit and the girl took a small step back.

"What did you say?" Hermione said absolutely calm.

"I said he fucked me because you weren't spreading your legs. Blow jobs only go so far" she said sticking her nose in the air. Hermione rushed though about twenty retorts in her head before she acted. She sprang at the girl digging her nails into the flesh of the girls face. The girl screamed in horror and pain trying to remove Hermione's nails from her skin. Lucius went to pull Hermione away repeating her name. she just clasped instead to the girls hair who was dragged back by Lucius. She continued screaming and Hermione continued pulling scratching and kicking at the girl. Hermione finally stopped when she realized it was Lucius' ass she should be beating.

"You crazy fucking bitch" the girl said sobbing on the floor her face bleeding and her hair half pulled out.

"Let me go Lucius!" Hermione said elbowing him in the stomach.

"Are you going to calm down?" he asked.

"sure" she said he reluctantly let her go and she turned to face him.

"Let me ask one question. What does she have that I don't? I mean I know I'm a lot prettier than her I definitely know I have the better body unless your into flat ass flat chest in which case you should just date a guy. I know I'm smarter with a better personality. What is it then Lucius tell me?" Hermione said desperately.

"Its nothing babe I know your better. The best your perfect, but I just got frustrated because you wouldn't have sex with me! I wanted to feel myself inside of you for Merlin's sake!" he said. Hermione gritted her teeth hard she wasn't going to cry at all. Lucius got down on his knees.

"Please babe forgive me it won't happen again" he said groveling toward her. When he was in reach she pulled back her hand and slapped him with all her strength. His head snapped to the side and he gripped his cheek.

"Get up Lucius" Hermione told him he looked back up to her with a little hope in his eyes. He smiled getting up.

"I guess I deserved that" he said holding out his arms like if he was going to hug her. Hermione smiled than quick as lightning she brought her foot up straight into his crotch. He gave a womanly scream and dropped to the floor gasping and coughing.

"Its over!" Hermione said before turning on her heel and leaving the heads room. She walked swiftly back to the Gryffindor common room her guards were beginning to slip and she felt like she was going to burst into tears. She didn't even glance around the common room once as she ran through straight to her dorm. Thankfully it was empty up there and she ran straight to her bed throwing the bed curtains around herself before she broke down completely. Soon after she felt someone wrap their arms around her and rock her gently stroking her hair. Hermione let them and she felt herself calming down. Soon she was just hiccoughing. She sat up and faced the person who comforted her, it was Lily.

"Oh Hermione what happened?" she said sadly.

"He cheated on me Lily. I went to his room and he was there fucking her on his bed!" Hermione said feeling the tears roll down her cheeks

"That ass hole. How dare he!" Lily said her face flushing.

"I know and then he tells me to forgive him that he's sorry, then he makes it out to be like its my fault! He says I drove him to it by not having sex with him!" she said wiping away the tears.

"You haven't had sex with him?" Lily asked somewhat surprised.

"No of course not! I mean we've done other things of course but I won't have full on sex with him. I want to save myself for someone I love." Hermione said looking defiant.

"Wow so you're a virgin. Everyone thought for sure you weren't" Lily commented.

"Lily your supposed to be making me feel better not worse. I'm not that bad I have only ever been with one other guy besides Malfoy. So its not like I'm some sort of whore." Hermione whined burying her head in her pillow.

"Alright I'm sorry but you don't need that little snot anyways. He is after all a Slytherin. You can't expect much from that lot as clever as they are they can be thick." Lily said.

"Yes I seem to have discovered that first hand." she said sniffing as she felt more tears coming.

"I know sweetie I told you not to get in to deep. You were supposed to crush his heart, but then again he is so damn gorgeous I would have fallen to" Lily said sighing.

"Lily you aren't helping" Hermione said.

"Alright I know how about I tell you a joke? It always makes me laugh when I'm down." Lily said poking Hermione in the side gently.

"Okay what's the joke."

"okay, Why did the pepper cross the road?"

"I dunno why?"

"To make the Chicken sneeze!" Lily said before she burst out laughing. Hermione stared at her friend before she began laughing herself.

"That's the stupidest joke ever" Hermione said wiping away tears of laughter.

" I know but that's what makes it so funny!" Lily said as she continued to cackle madly which only got Hermione going again.

"You know lily I don't need Malfoy he was an ass hole anyways"

"That's the spirit girlfriend you don't need a man.!"

"Who doesn't need a man?" Mary asked her and Denise and just walked into the dorm.

"I broke up with Malfoy" Hermione told her.

"Uhh Why?" Denise breathed out.

"Because he was cheating on me. Its okay though he had a small penis anyways" Hermione said getting up she did a cleaning charm on her face and turned to Lily.

"come on Lily lets go down to the common room" she said Denise and Mary who were total gossips still stood shell shocked. Lily followed her out of the dorm

"You know the news of your breakup is going to be around school by tomorrow morning?" Lily said her eyebrow raised.

"I know that's why I told them Lucius had a small penis. He hurt my pride so I hurt his" Hermione said her chin raised.

"Your one tough cookie. Does he really have a small penis though?" Lily asked.

"He does actually its not like freak show small but it isn't very impressive either. I think he is the smallest I've seen to this day." Hermione told her friend as they went and sat right by the fire. The two girls caught up on homework before they were joined by the Marauders.

"So Hermione there is a delightful rumor going around that you ditched the blonde. Is it true?" Sirius asked.

"Yes it is true" Hermione said smiling at how fast word spread.

"So can I take you to the ball than?" he said hopefully.

"I thought you were going with Mary?" Hermione asked with a brow raised.

"Well I told her yeah but she could just go with Remus instead." he said still smiling.

"I'm sorry Sirius but I just don't see you as more than a friend" Hermione said. Sirius looked shocked to say the least and his friends just burst out laughing.

"Whoa padfoot mate I never thought I would see the day that a woman turned you down!" James said before laughing again.

"I'm sorry Sirius I hope we can still be friends though?" Hermione asked hopefully. He smiled a small smile.

"Of course we can be. So how about a game of exploding snap?" he asked pulling out a deck of cards.

----- I know another short chapter but hey I'm tired. Well the fight happened she's single again and next chapter Remus will ask her to the Christmas ball. Should he just up and ask her or should he do it in a romantic clever way? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK----

REVIEW


	8. Falling Letters

Ch 8 Falling Letters

The next day Hermione felt depressed still but she was determined not to let it bother her. Lily was being a really great friend and helping her forget Lucius had even existed. Hermione took extra care getting dressed making sure she looked perfect before leaving the dorm. She didn't see Lucius at the Slytherin table thankfully and she relaxed considerably. She began to tuck into some French toast when she was suddenly bombarded by no less than a dozen owls.

"Good God Hermione what's all that?" Lily said moving her goblet and helping Hermione untie numerous letters off their legs.

"I don't know." Hermione answered back it took nearly twenty minutes to clear out all the owls because they kept coming. When they did manage to clear off their table was covered in letters.

"What is all this Miss Dumbledore?" McGonagall said coming over to see what the commotion was.

"I'm not sure Professor" Hermione said she took a letter opened it. She blushed deeply at the contents.

"They want to know if I'll go with them to the dance." Hermione said moving to open the next letter. Lily took one as well and McGonagall conjured a trash bin before walking away. Every letter was the same they all wanted to take her to the dance some even left her photos of the writers.

"Wow Hermione I had know idea you were this popular!" Lily said.

"Oh Lily why are they doing this? I never wanted to be noticed especially not now" Hermione said quietly tears starting in her eyes.

"Its okay Hermione be strong. Look here comes Remus" Lily said hugging Hermione. She pulled away and Hermione looked in the direction of the front doors. Sure enough Remus was walking in alone. He smiled at her shyly.

"Morning Hermione, Lily. What's all this?" he said indicating the bin full of letters.

"They're letters Remus" Lily said her voice seriously. Hermione snorted trying to contain her laughter.

"Yes I can see that. What are they for?" He said with an eye roll he smiled at Hermione who was feeling better already.

"They are all from boys asking the same thing. 'Hermione will you go to the Christmas ball with me'" Lily said repeating what the letters all ended up saying.

"Oh Have you said yes to any of them?" Remus asked Hermione.

"No I don't know any of those people. I don't think I'm going to go after all." Hermione said her recent smile disappearing right off her face.

"Oh Hermione you have to go you bought that dress and it looked divine on you. You have to go strut your stuff. Maybe you could go with Remus either that or Peter" Lily said with a wrinkle of her nose. Hermione turned to Remus she hadn't thought of him she assumed he'd have a date already. She opened her mouth to say something when the bell suddenly rang.

"We're going to be late!" Lily said jumping up and grabbing her bag the three of them ran off quickly getting to their Potions class. Professor Slughorn just waved them in without taking off points or anything, after all the three of them were his best students.

Hermione and Lily went to their usual table at the back and Remus went to sit beside James and Sirius. They took notes during the entire lesson seeing as next class they would be brewing a difficult potion. Hermione however hardly paid attention. She was thinking about Remus. Would she be able to actually date him? I mean they had become really good friends in the past several weeks and she admired him in the future when he was her Professor. She glanced at him from across the room. He certainly was handsome. Hermione loved the way his brown hair always looked tousled. She wondered why he didn't still to it like that in the future. He also had the most entrancing brown eyes. They weren't just brown but when you looked close enough they were green and gold in the middle. They probably would appear green if he wore that color. The color wasn't the only thing that kept you looking either it was their expression. Remus was such a warm open person that it made you want to get to know him better. Yes Hermione thought she could definitely go out with Remus. She had never considered it before because he was always in the background. Sirius was always flirting wanting her attention and then Lucius came along. Lucius hurt her pride that's why she was so upset with him, because he made it seem like she wasn't good enough, he should have just waited because she was going to have sex with him after the Christmas ball.

The bell rang again catching Hermione off guard and she ended up blotching what she had been writing which was what she had been thinking about Remus.

"You okay Hermione?" Lily asked helping Hermione put her stuff away.

"Yeah I was just dazing off for a second. Hey can I borrow your notes later I don't think I did a good job on mine?" Hermione asked

"Yeah no problem, come on we're going to be late for Transfiguration and I don't think McGonagall will be as lenient." Lily said. Hermione nodded and the two girls left the classroom. They meet the Marauders outside and began to head to their next class. Hermione felt someone watching her and she turned to see Remus. She smiled slightly blushing. He smiled and looked away.

"So Hermione I heard you got drowned by letters?" James asked grinning at her.

"Yes unfortunately" she said.

"Lily will you go to the ball with me?" James asked suddenly.

"Um let me think… No" she said he sighed and looked away disappointed.

"Hey Lily what's up with you and James any way?" Hermione asked quietly

"Nothing he's just an arrogant prat that doesn't stop messing with his hair or other students. He's a great big bully" Lily said sadly.

"But you like him don't you?" she asked shaking her head sadly. Lily drew in a shaky breath and put on a small smile.

"Yeah I do I just wish he'd deflate his head a bit. He really is a good guy." Lily said looking at James who had just pushed a third year out of his line of walking

"So who are you going to the dance with?" Hermione asked.

"No one I'm going stag"

"That seems to be popular these days. Maybe I'll go stag too."

"You should go with Remus. You know he wasn't going to go until last night after he found out you broke it off with Lucius. You know he likes you?" Lily said smiling at her friend in a devilish way.

"I like him to Lily I just didn't realize it again until today when we were at breakfast. I've been busy with Lucius and whenever I wasn't around him I would end up having Sirius all over me." she said.

"Gee that must be hard having to beat men away from you" Lily said sarcastically.

"You know exactly how I feel constantly having to beat away James." Hermione said Lily would have answered but they had reached the classroom, neither girl realizing that Remus had heard every word of their conversation due to his heightened werewolf hearing. He was grinning in spite of himself, he would go through with his plans.

Class went by slowly and Hermione couldn't wait until lunch. She was starving and she had a really bad headache. She thought of going to Madame Pomfrey and getting something to dissipate the throbbing. She decided on going to lunch and if she didn't feel better by Charms she would go to the Matron. Finally the bell went and the class filed out quickly.

"Thank goodness I'm starving!" Hermione said to Lily as her stomach gave a loud growl.

"Gee Hermione what do you have in there a wolf?" Sirius asked laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes sitting down and immediately tucking in. She felt better almost immediately as the delicious food went down her throat. She was reaching for seconds when someone cleared their throat. Hermione turned around and her good mood disintegrated. It was Lucius.

"Can I talk to you Hermione?" he asked pleadingly.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Malfoy" Hermione said her lips pursed.

"Please Hermione I'm sorry please forgive me I'll do anything please" he said kneeling down beside her taking her hand.

"No Lucius you hurt me. You made me feel like I wasn't enough, and you know I can understand if we never did anything, but we did! I would get on my hands and knees to make you happy to keep you satisfied and then you go and do this. I'm sorry Lucius but I won't do it again." Hermione said quietly she felt tears begin to blur her vision and she felt Lily put her hand on her shoulder gently.

"But Hermione it was only once I won't do it again I'm sorry, please baby come back to me" Lucius said. Hermione shook her head.

"I think its time for you to leave Malfoy" Sirius said standing up in front of Hermione.

"This doesn't concern you Black" Malfoy hissed dangerously, James stood up beside him and Lucius glanced between the two of them with narrowed eyes.

"Well continue this later Hermione" he said before walking away. Hermione had her head on Lily's shoulder and Lily was rubbing her back soothingly. Hermione was trying to get her tears under control. She wouldn't cry anymore for that jack ass. When she regained control of herself she sat up and gave Lily and the boys a smile.

"I'm okay thanks guys. Lets head to class before we're late" she said standing up and grabbing her bag. The others followed suit and they walked to class. They only waited a short while before Professor Flitwick opened the classroom door. Hermione and Lily walked to their regular seats but Hermione stopped in her tracks. On her desk was a large assortment of red long stemmed roses. Lily looked at her then to the flowers she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Hermione they're just flowers" Lily sat down and Hermione stepped up to the flowers examining them. They buds opened up suddenly and in the center of each rose was a Hershey's kiss. Hermione smiled they were her favorite muggle candy.

"Wow who gave them to you?" Lily asked. Looking for a card. A fairy suddenly popped out from the center rose and handed Hermione a folded up piece of parchment. Hermione took the parchment and with slightly shaking fingers she unfolded the note. 'Take a chance on me' it said and at the bottom it was signed Moony. Hermione blushed smiling widely. She turned to find Remus he was blushing a nervous look in his eyes.

"Yes Remus I'll take a chance with you" She said he smiled widely like a kid who had gotten the best present for Christmas.

---Well there you guys go another chapter. I hope you guys like what Remus did for her and the note I thought it would be better than if he just asked her to the ball. Well review and tell me what you think---

REVIEW


	9. Falling Snowflakes

Ch 9 Falling Snowflakes

The next week went by fairly quickly for Hermione. Lucius had only managed to corner her once but she had thoroughly jinxed him and he had been avoiding her. Hermione also found out that the girl he was with was none other then Narcissa Black, his future wife. Remus was also now a fun part in Hermione's life. Before they would only do things in a friendly way. Now they flirted lightly with gentle touches and suggestive comments. Sirius had laid off completely and he was officially dating Mary. As for Lily and James she still refused to date him and he refused to date anyone else. The day of the ball came quietly and almost calmly. It was Christmas Eve and people had begun to send out presents.

Hermione and Lily went to the dorms like almost every female after lunch. They wanted to get an early start on getting dressed, and even then they barely had enough time. They did each others nails while waiting for their hair peel off potion to take effect on all of their unsightly body hair. Hermione was going to wear very sexy lingerie under her dress because she was planning on having sex that night with Lucius. She was however conflicted because now the plans changed and she would be with Remus.

"Hey Lily you know those racy undies I was going to wear tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah what about them?" Lily said looking up from were she was doing Hermione's toes.

"Should I wear them?" she asked staring at her feet and not Lily.

"Well is anyone going to see them?" she asked.

"No only me, but I like the way they make me feel, like an extra confidence and also a 'just in case'" Hermione said laughing slightly.

"Than wear them if they make you feel good" Lily said going back to her toes. Hermione nodded and continued on Lily's toes.

The ball was to begin at seven and the girls were ready at 6:45 they could hear the boys calling up the stairs to them. They would all be walking with the Marauders. Denise and Mary went down first and then Lily and Hermione. Lily was wearing a dark green dress that brought out her eyes and toned down her fiery hair. The dress was a strapless and went straight down to the floor. It had a design of rhinestones from the bodice to the hem of the dress, and she wore her hair pinned up

Hermione's dress was dark blue which contrasted wonderfully against her pale complexion. The top opened down in a V and was held up by a thin almost lace like material. Hermione didn't generally show a lot of her cleavage but it was a special occasion after all. It went to the floor as well but in the front it went open like a slit all the way up until above mid thigh showing quite a bit of leg. This was supposed to entice Lucius but now it would be Remus. She had her hair pinned up like Lily but she had a few curls coming down here and there. She also did her makeup lightly almost natural. She had abandon her black eyeliner for blue eye shadow, and thick mascara, she also wore only gloss on her lips. When she came down and spotted Remus she saw his jaw drop and she blushed lightly smiling.

"Hello Remus" she said a bit shyly. She watched him swallow hard.

"Wow Hermione you look absolutely beautiful." he said.

"Thank You. You look pretty handsome yourself." she said.

"Shall we go?" he asked offering her his arm.

"We shall" Hermione said taking it. They led the way down to the Great hall.

When they arrived the ball had already started. They walked into the lavishly decorated room. There was the usual Christmas trees decorated with icicles and silver and white baubles. Tables surrounded a dance floor which had fog coming up to about the knee and it was snowing down on the dancers. The effect was somewhat romantic. They all decided to get something to eat before they danced the night away. On the tables just like in forth year were menus, they each took one and after a quick whisper to the plate their food arrived.

"They did a really good job on the dance didn't they?" Hermione asked Remus.

"Yes they did. I like the dance floor its very enchanting." he said.

"Hey Lily would you dance with me?" James asked Lily who sighed.

"No"

"Why not I'm not that bad of a dancer" he said Hermione nudged Lily in the side and gave her a pointed look. Lily pursed her lips and shook her head. Hermione raised her brow and gave her the 'do it or you will regret it when I'm done with you' look.

"Fine but only one dance" she said to James who beamed like the sunrise.

"That's great! Come on!" he said pulling Lily to her feet. She trailed after him a little reluctantly. Hermione smiled

"You didn't have anything to do with that did you?" Remus asked her smiling.

"Of course not" she said grinning mischievously,

"Come on lets go dance" she said dragging Remus away to the dance floor. They danced through about eight songs before they stopped to get a drink. They noticed that James and Lily were still dancing together. They both looked like they were having the time of their lives. Hermione smiled at Remus she loved being with him.

"Hermione please" a voice spoke right in her ear. Hermione flinched away and turned around to face Lucius. He looked very handsome in his black dress robes.

"Leave me alone Lucius I'm here with Remus" Hermione said. He snorted.

"That loser? Come on Hermione I need you. Forgive me I'll do anything just to have you." he said taking her hand. Hermione pulled away.

"Just leave me alone Lucius and I won't hurt you. I meant it when I said it was over. Move on with your life Narcissa seems like a really great person and I'm sure you'll get along great" Hermione said trying to sound friendly

"But I want you" he said quietly

"No Lucius you don't want me. You want Narcissa so why don't you go and find her" she said turning away and pulling Remus back onto the dance floor just as a slow song came on. They both blushed lightly as Hermione put her arms around Remus' neck and his went around her waist pulling them together. Hermione could feel every inch of his body and she loved it. She listened quietly to the music breathing in the scent of the man in front of her.

_Always and forever  
Each moment with you  
It's just like a dream to me  
That somehow came true _

She felt him stir against her and she looked up into his shining eyes. They were mesmerizing.

_And I hope tomorrow  
Will still be the same  
Cause we got a life of love  
That won't ever change _

"How could you choose me Hermione? After all the people in the school asked you to the ball and you have Lucius begging to have you. Why did you say yes to me?" he asked a hint of desperation in his tone

_Every day lend me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away with a smile  
Take time to tell me You really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together _

"I choose you Remus because you are different. Your sweet and honest and… and…" Hermione started but she didn't know if she could say it as she realized why she choose Remus in the first place.

_There'll always be sunshine  
when I look at you  
Something I just can't explain  
It's the things that you do _

"What is Hermione you can tell me?" he said looking concerned

_If you get lonely  
Call me and take  
A second to give to me  
The magic you make _

"I have been falling in love with you since the first time I met you. You are something special Remus and it draws me to you in the most enticing way. You are one of the best men that I know and I am falling in love with you" she said as she felt tears well up in her eyes at the emotion. A single tear escaped and he pushed it away.

_Every day lend me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away with a smile  
Take time to tell me You really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together _

"You know Hermione I have been falling in love with you too. I just didn't think you wanted me I mean you had Lucius and Sirius was always after you I thought you would go for better things, better men." he said

_I'll always Love You...Forever _

"Why would I settle for better when I've found the best?" she said

_Every day lend me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away with a smile  
Take time to tell me, You really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together _

She smiled at him and tilted her head up as he tilted his down and their lips met in the sweetest of kisses. It felt so right to both of them. They could feel their magic mixing together making everything seem like it was sparking and fireworks. At that point Hermione knew she was in love. She might have even loved him all along even in the future when he was her professor. She had always admired him in more than a professional manner.

_Baby, Baby, Baby  
I'll Love You Forever  
I'll always Love You Forever   
Together  
Forever _

---Well what do you think? I know it is kind of short and everything but I wanted to get it out there so you wouldn't be angry with me. Next chapter will be way loner I promise it might be a few days before I post it though I have some important things to deal with at school so I won't have to much time the rest of this week. Review and tell me what you think. The song Always and Forever has always been one of my favorites I can't think who the singer is right now but he is good. Drop a review and make my day----

REVIEW


	10. Falling Snowballs

Ch 10 Falling Snowballs

Hermione awoke the next morning in absolute bliss. She had never had a better night. The first kiss was the first of many that night. They had danced until they could dance no more and Hermione went to sleep utterly exhausted but completely happy. She loved being with Remus and now that they were a couple it only made it better. She rolled over and sighed she lay in bed thinking for a while until Lily woke with a screech jumping to the edge of her bed and into a pile of presents. Hermione sat up smiling at her friend.

"Happy Christmas" Hermione said. Lily looked up beaming.

"Happy Christmas Hermione open your presents!" she said

Hermione gave a small laugh and reached for her own small pile of presents with only the smallest amount of sadness. None of them would be from her parents or her best friends. She shook it off however and read the name tag of the first which was from Sirius. He had gotten her a book on Transfiguration Anamagi to be more specific. James had gotten her a similar book. Lily had gotten her a really cute mini dress and peter had also gotten her a book. Mary and Denise had together bought her some boots that matched her mini dress. Dumbledore had given her some candy as well as a couple of pairs of socks. She picked up the last gift that she knew had to be from Remus. She unwrapped it with slightly shaking hands. She gasped as she tore the wrapping off. It was the beautiful diary she had seen when she was at the book shop with Remus, James and Lily. Her name was written in shining silver across the front of the book. She opened it and out fell a note. Hermione recognized Remus' small precise handwriting as she read.

_Your lips speak soft sweetness  
Your touch a cool caress  
I am lost in your magic  
My heart beats within your chest_

I think of you each morning  
And dream of you each night  
I think of your arms being around me  
And cannot express my delight

Never have I fallen  
But I am quickly on my way  
You hold a heart in your hands  
That has never before been given away

Hermione smiled gently at the words. Remus was such a romantic and she loved and cherished each moment of it. She picked up her new diary and wrote a quick passage which included a copy of the poem. Then she got out of bed and headed for the shower. She threw on some jeans and a sweater and waited for Lily to be ready to visit the boys. When they went down to the common room they couldn't find the boys so assuming they were still in bed they went upstairs to search for them. They opened the door quietly hoping they were all awake.

"She gave you a mirror?" came James' voice

"Maybe she's trying to tell you something?" said Sirius

"Or maybe it's enchanted" Hermione couldn't help but saying as she walked into the room with Lily behind her. The boys all jumped about a foot in the air.

"Good grief Hermione don't do that!" James said.

"You know I think its completely unfair how you ladies can just waltz up here like nothing while we can't return the favor" Sirius said with a pout.

"Well maybe if you boys weren't such dogs you would be able to" Lily said sitting in a chair beside the door. Hermione walked over to Remus, she kissed him lightly and sat on his bed.

"Thank you Remus for the diary" she said he smiled and sat beside her.

"Your welcome. So how about you tell me about this mirror?" he said. Hermione beamed at him.

"Oh you'll love it. You look into it and after a few seconds it will show you a memory. A happy one of course. I had one before and I find it can cheer you up in the most dreadful of times. Also if you think of a particular memory it will replay it for you. Watch" she said taking the mirror from him and concentrating on the memory of them kissing last night. It appeared and they both blushed.

"Hey that's pretty cool!" Sirius said snatching the mirror off the couple. "I want to see when me and that hot Ravenclaw were out behind the Quidditch pitch!" Sirius said. Remus snatched it off Sirius.

"It will not be used for porno memories Sirius" Remus said to his friend who just shrugged with a grin and went back to his presents. Hermione noticed that most were from girls containing pictures of them scantily clothed or completely naked. She got up and reached for one of the pictures.

"Oh my God Sirius!" Hermione said holding out the picture he smirked.

"Yes that's usually what they say" he said slyly Hermione shook her head and laughed as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"You are to much" she said returning to Remus' bed. He was still sitting down on the edge of the bed looking down into his mirror. She sat beside him and put an arm around him.

"So what are we doing today my dearest Remus?" she asked him.

"I don't know who about we have a snow fight outside?" he asked turning to face her. Hermione smiled wickedly.

"I can think of another fight that would be much funner" she said suggestively. He looked a little surprised at first but then he smirked.

"And what fight would that be?" he said pretending to be serious. Hermione leaned towards him slowly and his lids began to drift shut.

"A pillow fight!" she said as she smacked him over the head with a pillow.

"Hey!" he said as he grabbed another pillow and hit her back. The other occupants of the room were laughing and they soon joined in on the fun. About three minutes in Remus tackled Hermione onto the bed she screeched lightly as he landed on top of her. Her legs on each side of him. He stood there for a moment just looking at her before Hermione grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. She wrapped her legs around him bringing him closer as the kiss got more heated. His hands began a burning trail up her shirt and Hermione moaned deeply as he stroked her breast through her bra. They stopped suddenly as someone hit Remus over the head and began to protest.

"Hey maybe they should have the same restriction on our stairs that way you women can't come up here and molest us" James said.

"Oh James don't pretend like you wouldn't enjoy it" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Oh I wouldn't enjoy it unless it was you doing the molesting. Care to molest me now Lily? " James asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"You!" Lily said outraged but a smile on her face nonetheless.

"Come on Hermione lets go down to breakfast and wait for them there. Before they get any ideas" she said looking pointedly at James who pretended to be hurt. Hermione smiled at Lily and turned to Remus.

"Well the boss has spoken. I'll see you at breakfast" she said pecking him on the cheek before following Lily out the door.

"Well that was fun" Hermione commented as they went downstairs and out of the portrait hole.

"Oh yes I'm sure it was fun to you. Especially that little fight you had that resulted in you practically shagging Remus right there" Lily said smirking.

"Hey you know you enjoyed it to. Come on how many times have you gotten to beat James over the head with a pillow?" Hermione asked a brow raised.

"Point taken" she said.

"So are you guys officially dating now or what?"

"Absolutely not. He is way to proud, spoiled, egotistical, and-"

"and completely head over hills for you Lily. You have to admit, pride aside, that he is handsome, smart, charming and has a great sense of humor. He is perfect if you set aside the fact that he is a bit conceited" Hermione said reasonably.

"A bit conceited?"

"Okay a lot conceited, but maybe if you date him he won't have the urge to show off so much. He does it for you you know" Hermione stated. They reached the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. They had just tucked in when Dumbledore approached their table.

"Happy Christmas Hermione, miss Evans. I came to thank you Hermione for my gift." he said pulling out the pocket watch that had planets instead of numbers.

"No problem Grandpa I knew you would be able to read it and thank you for my gifts" Hermione said pulling up her pant leg revealing one of the socks he had given her. He beamed at her.

"Well one can never have to many socks. Come visit me tonight my dear we haven't spoken in a while" he said smiling as he stood up again

"Okay Grandpa I will" Hermione said he bowed and left them to their breakfast. Hermione was half way finished with her pancakes when the Marauders joined them. Remus sat next to Hermione and James weaseled his way in beside Lily.

"So are we going to have that snow ball fight or what?" James asked.

"What snowball fight?" Mary asked as her and Denise sat themselves down.

"Well ole Remus here suggested we have a snowball fight today. I was going to see if we were all still game" James told Mary.

"Oh sounds fun! I'll play" Denise said

"Yeah me to" Mary said cuddling into Sirius' arm.

"We should do boys against girls" Hermione suggested.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" James asked.

"What is it Potter, scared?" Lily asked mockingly.

"Is that a challenge Evans?" James asked a glint in his eyes.

"What if it is?"

"Well if that's the case than I accept." he said

"Well than lets go get dressed. May the best Gryffindor win" Lily said shaking James' hand and standing. Hermione stood up with her.

"Meet us on the pitch in a half hour" Sirius said as he grabbed a bit of toast.

"Fine don't be late" Lily said and the two girls walked back up to Gryffindor tower.

It took them only ten minutes to be completely dressed and only five to get out onto the pitch. The figured they might as well set things up. Out on the cold pitch they made a giant wall out of snow for them to hide behind then they began on their snow balls.

"Hey you guys cheated!" Sirius said as he led the Marauders out onto the pitch.

"You know what they say the early bird gets the worm!" Lily said and she launched a snowball in their direction. It missed Sirius who ducked and instead hit an unsuspecting Peter. The two girls burst out laughing at the cry of outrage. A few minutes later Mary and Denise joined them which only resulted in the boys building up their own fort. The girls however had the advantage of pre made snowballs.

"Okay who can't throw?" Lily asked. Denise raised her hand

"Sorry I have bad aim." she said with a shrug.

"That's fine you shall make the snowballs!" Lily said.

"Okay"

"As for the rest of us. Let the game begin" Lily said as she launched a giant snowball.

Hermione and Mary followed suit and launched a snowball each. They all laughed as the snowballs met their target. The boys however weren't unprepared for long and too soon Hermione and the others found their faces full of snow. Laughter rang throughout the Quidditch pitch and soon more people joined their small fight which quickly became a full out battle of the sexes. Girls against boys neither side backing down as it grew closer to lunch. Just when the girls thought they had everything in the bag the boys began to take hostages. Mostly guys hauling away their girlfriends to a spot behind a snowdrift and 'guarding' them. They guys finally surrendered when they couldn't take the hunger any longer and they all went inside for lunch.

"That was the most fun I've had all day!" Lily said with a smile her cheeks red from the cold.

"Yes and Girls won girls won!" Hermione chanted. Lily smirked and turned to James who was tucking in to a big bowl of soup.

"Hey Potter we should have had a wager on that snowball fight cause the stronger sex won" Lily said in a cocky voice.

"Well how about you get me for a night" he said

"Not in this lifetime Potter" Lily said as she dug into her food.

"Remus why didn't you come take me prisoner?" Hermione asked in a pout looking at Remus.

"I didn't think to, but I can take you prisoner now if you like" he said Hermione smiled

"No but watch out cause the girls just may decide to start with their own prisoners" she said going back to her own soup.

After lunch they went back up to Gryffindor tower and changed before going down to the common room to relax. James and Sirius started up a game of chess, Mary Denise and Lily started up on the latest gossip. Peter watched James and Sirius unblinkingly and Hermione curled up with Remus. She was playing with his hands as they both watched James and Sirius play. Hermione soon grew drowsy and began to slip off to sleep where she had the most delicious dream only to be awakened a few hours later for dinner.

--- I hope you guys like it. I made it a bit longer. Next chapter Hermione goes to see Dumbledore. Well Review and make me happy. Oh and the poem is byRex A. Williams who I found online.----

REVIEW


	11. Falling Defenses

Ch 11 Falling Defenses

Remus was gently tracing her face while whispering her name gently in her ear. She only stirred slightly and Remus turned red when she gave a light moan.

"Well Well I wonder what on earth she could be dreaming" Sirius said the others burst out laughing even Lily who stood up and walked towards Remus.

"You have to shake her." Lily said as she shook Hermione's shoulder gently.  
"Hermione" she called. Hermione sighed her eyes fluttering lightly as she stretched against Remus who held down a groan as Hermione's body rubbed over his in an enticing manner. Lily caught it however and held back a smile as she pulled Hermione up.

"Come on Hermione were going to be late for dinner" James complained as he started toward the portrait hole.

"Pleasant dreams eh Hermione" Remus said with a smirk. Hermione blushed at the memory and nodded.

"Sorry Remus" she said getting up and holding out her hand to him. He took it.

"No problem" he said as he led her toward an impatiently waiting James. He didn't release her hand until they reached the Great Hall and they had to sit down. They all tucked in and Hermione finally realized how hungry she was. They all ate in relative silence only occasionally making a comment or two.

"I'm so tired" Lily said stifling a yawn.

"Me too but I have to go see my grandpa after dinner. I've been meaning to but I always end up blowing him off." Hermione said as she set down her fork and glanced up at the head table. Dumbledore was leaning over and was whispering something to McGonagall. After dessert was served they all talked for a while until Hermione seen Dumbledore making his way out of the hall.

"Well I better go guys I'll see you in the common room a little later" Hermione said standing up. She gave Remus a kiss on the cheek before following after Dumbledore.

"Grandpa!" Hermione shouted out down the hall. Dumbledore stopped and turned around.

"Oh good evening Hermione. I'm glad you came. So how was your day?" he asked Hermione followed him trying to catch her breath before she answered.

"It was fun we all had a snow ball fight out on the Quidditch pitch. Girls against boys the boys surrendered when lunch came around, they got a bit hungry apparently." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes well boys do tend to have a very healthy appetite. Did you do anything else of consequence?"

"No we sat around in the common room until dinner. How was your day?" she asked.

"Well nothing marvelous happened. The staff had a small get together after breakfast in which we exchanged secret Santa gifts. After lunch Minerva and I just had a drink and talked. Did you get anything memorable for Christmas?" he asked.

"Not really. Remus gave me a Diary and I got a couple of books on Transfiguration. Which reminds me that is something I have also been meaning to speak to you about. Back home I was training to be an Anamagi" Hermione said they reached the stone gargoyle and Dumbledore gave it the password before leading Hermione upstairs. He gave her a butterscotch and sat behind his desk.

"I see. You want to continue to learning about it yes?" he said

"Actually I had progressed to the stage right before I actually transform. We had planned the transformation for the next day when I got sent to the past" Hermione said twisting the hem of her skirt.

"Indeed. Well I can't say I know everything about Anamagi seeing as I am not one myself. However Professor McGonagall is and I am sure she would be honored to help you go through your transformation. I will speak to her and see if she can spare a few evenings when term begins again. I think it would be best for you to review everything briefly again before you make your transformation. We wouldn't want any accidents after all. I also have to convince her that you must be unregistered seeing as it wouldn't be prudent to register you at least not in this time." Dumbledore said chewing on a toffee.

"Thank you sir I appreciate this. I've been wanting to become an Anamagi since I first learned about them." Hermione said bouncing in her seat.

"Yes. You will also be pleased to know Hermione that I got word back from my contacts and they think they have nearly found a way to send you home!" he said. Hermione froze. She had forgotten that she didn't belong in this time. She had forgotten that she would have to leave. Leave her friends and Remus too. Hermione put on a smile.

"That's great news sir" she said. Dumbledore was going to answer when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter" he called and McGonagall stepped into the room. She spotted Hermione immediately.

"Oh sorry Albus I didn't know you would have company" she said. Hermione stood up

"Its alright Professor its getting late anyway. Good night Grandpa keep me informed." she said heading for the door.

"Of course good night Hermione"

"Goodnight Professor" Hermione said with a smile as she left the room. She walked back to Gryffindor tower in somewhat of a daze.

She hadn't thought about how one day she would have to return to her time. It slipped her mind and now she was paying for it. She had made new friends with out ever thinking she would have to leave them. And Remus she had fallen in love with him but soon it would be over and she would have to leave him. She returned to the common room with the revelation. She however put it to the back of her mind as she spotted her friends by the fire. She went over and sat by Remus.

"So how did it go?" Lily asked.

"Oh it went great we had quite a bit of catching up to do" Hermione said.

"That's good. James was just telling us about his adventure in Diagon alley before he started Hogwarts" Remus said with a smile.

Hermione smiled back and cuddled up into his chest. She breathed deeply and held him tight as she listened to James' tale. After about an hour of swapping stories they all decided to go to bed, but Hermione couldn't sleep. She had this overwhelming sense of loneliness and she really wanted to be with Remus. She laid awake listening to the other girls breathing until all was silent then she got up quietly and snuck out of the dorm. She walked up the cold stone steps and she snuck quietly into the boys dorm. She made her way silently to Remus' bed and climbed in pulling the bed hangings around them. She curled up next to him and felt him start awake.

"Shhh" she whispered to him.

"Hermione?" he whispered back.

"Yes Remus it's me. Please don't kick me out I just wanted to be with you" she said quietly.

"Okay" he said and he wrapped his arms around her. Hermione sighed and held him tight. She looked up into his face and could just make out a rough outline before she leaned forward and captured his lips in a tantalizing kiss.

---- A short chapter I know but now I need your opinion SHOULD HERMIONE AND REMUS HAVE SEX? Or should they wait just a bit longer. Tell me what you think and I am not going to update until I get five reviews so Review----

REVIEW


	12. Falling in Love

Ch 12 Falling in Love

Their kiss deepened, Hermione half on top of Remus. His hands traveled slowly down her body gripping her bottom and pulling her on top of him fully, breaking their kiss slightly. She moaned deeply at the sudden contact of his hard erection pressed hotly onto her own wet center. He captured her lips again his fingers gripping into her hips and pulling her down harder onto his cock, she began to move her hips against him straddling his waist, his own hands still sunk deeply into the flesh on her hips and bum. Hermione moaned deeply into his mouth as she rubbed all the right places doubled with the his own heat she began to reach her orgasm. She moved faster sitting up and breaking their kiss. Remus ran his hands up her body pealing away her night dress. His hands on her body sent her over the edge her body tensing in orgasm as she moaned loudly.

Remus flipped her over so she was on her back. He bent down kissing her soundly one hand on each side of her head supporting himself from falling onto her. He moved his kissed down her jaw and to her neck. She arched with pleasure pushing her breasts onto his t-shirt clad chest. She wanted to feel his skin on her skin so she reached up and began to tug the shirt from his body, her hands roaming every inch of the newly exposed skin. He stood back letting her touch him before he bent down again at her neck one of his hands traveled to her hip making slow circles before making its way slowly up her stomach and to her bare breast. She moaned in pleasure and moved her own hands over his body one hand on his back the other making its way down his chest. She paused only slightly at the waist band of his sweats before she grasped him through the material. He let out a low growling moan and bit down on her neck. Hermione gasped in shock and pleasure arching up against him again. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down on top of her, her arousal flared ten fold as again she came in contact with his throbbing erection.

"I need you Remus" she whimpered softly into his ear, earning her a low wanting moan and a thrust of his hips pushing his cock deeper against her.

"Not yet" he said hoarsely

His tongue ran a hot trail down her neck and shoulders down her chest and stopped at her breast. His hot mouth sucking lightly his tongue flicking over her hard nipple before biting down gently and sucking again. He moved his mouth over to her other breast and applied equal attention. She moaned loudly her hands in his soft hair. His tongue than began a trail down her stomach stopping shortly to trace her belly button before continuing. He stopped again at the top of her knickers silently asking permission to proceed.

"Please Remus" she begged closing her eyes and throwing her head back.

It was all he needed because he pulled down her damp knickers and buried his face into her wet curls. His tongue licked her slit brushing over her swollen clit making her hips shoot upwards, it was nearly enough to send her to orgasm again. She curled her hands into his hair bursting with pleasure as he stuck his tongue into her tight passage. He soon replaced it with a finger his tongue returning to her clit. She arched against him as he inserted another finger and bit down gently she nearly came right then but he stuck another finger into her tight passage making her shy away slightly. Remus stopped and removed his fingers looking up at her through the dark.

"Hermione are you a virgin?" he asked barely containing his surprise. She was blushing

"yes"

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked his voice not giving away his emotion.

"No" she seen him nod slightly before climbing up her body and kissing her deeply.

His hand stroked her breast before making a trail down her body. He slid his hands between her legs stroking her gently, making her moan softly. She began moving her hips in time with his fingers. Her speed increased as she got closer to orgasm, she whimpered when Remus suddenly removed his hand. She felt him shift around a bit and before she could figure out what he was doing she felt his hot hard cock pressed against the wetness between her thighs making them both moan deeply. Remus began to move his cock up and down along her slit brushing against her clit often.

"Remus" she said breathlessly thrusting her hips upwards as he stopped moving.

"I need to feel you, please" she whispered reaching out to touch him. She was so turned on she was going to burst any second. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"It may be uncomfortable for a second okay?" he said his forehead against hers. She could only nod.

He kissed her deeply and she froze as he pushed himself into her. It didn't hurt as much as Hermione had thought it would, it hurt of course but it was like a burning sensation and it only lasted a few seconds as her aroused body adjusted to accommodate him. She moved her hips up slightly causing him to moan deeply. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in and Hermione moaned at the new sensation. Soon she was gasping out as she met him thrust for thrust both increasing speed gradually. Their bodies were soon covered in a sheen of sweat and Hermione felt the mounting of another orgasm. She clung onto him her nails digging into his back, she arched forward calling out his name as she came harder than she ever had. Her contracting walls pushing Remus over the edge and with a low moan he came collapsing on top of her.

Hermione didn't moved as she thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of him inside of her as he rested his head against her. After a few minutes he rolled off her and onto her side pulling her into his arms and holding her closely as he pulled the blanket over both of them. She cuddled into his chest closing her eyes suddenly sleepy and strangely complete and happy.

"I love you Hermione" he said softly kissing her gently.

"I love you too Remus" she said when they broke the kiss. They both fell asleep that way wrapped up in each other both of them thoroughly happy.

----Well I hope you all like it ( crosses fingers) I know this chapter is the shortest yet but I wanted to end it here. Next chapter did Remus' dorm mates hear them going at it? Dun dun dun. You shall all see. Well Review and tell me if it sucked and never to attempt a steamy scene again.----

REVIEW


	13. Falling Marauders

Ch 13 Falling Marauders

Hermione woke suddenly to the sound of wood crashing against stone. She heard three curtains being drawn back and someone panting. Her and Remus sat up and began to quietly look for their clothes.

"Merlin Lily what's wrong?" she heard James ask and Hermione froze a tightening beginning in her chest.

"Its Hermione have you seen her? I can't find her anywhere!" she heard Lily pant out as she tried to catch her breath. Hermione relaxed and continued to search for her clothes. She located her knickers and pulled them on and she seen Remus do the same when he found his pants.

"Oh we haven't seen her" she heard Sirius and she could just hear the smirk in his voice. "but we did hear her. Almost all night in fact" Hermione's face turned red in embarrassment and she faced Remus mortified. Remus located his t-shirt and through it to her just as the curtains around his bed were pulled open.

"Hermione!" Lily gasped out. No one moved, eyes just darted back in forth.

"Heh Good morning everyone are we gonna head to breakfast together or shall we meet there shortly?" Hermione said with a slight smile. To her relief they all burst out laughing.

"Remus you old dog. I couldn't believe what I was hearing last night!" James said clapping a half naked Remus on the back. He blushed slightly but smiled nonetheless.

"oh you boys" Lily said smiling herself.

"Cast a silencing charm on it next time. You know Peter here was getting off on hearing all that noise" Sirius said. Peter made and indignant sound and they all laughed again the embarrassment slipping away.

"You know Padfoot I heard similar sounds coming from behind your curtains as well" James said but before Sirius could retaliate Hermione spoke.

"I can't believe you were all getting off on me and Remus… doing _that_!" she said outraged.

"What do you expect Hermione they're boys" Lily said with a roll of her eyes. Hermione smiled at her redhead friend.

"Let me find my night dress then we'll head back to our dorms." Hermione said. Looking around as the curtains closed around them. Remus found it and tossed it to her. Hermione caught it and through him back his shirt. She took a moment to study him without a shirt. He wasn't half bad to look at. He had a nice stomach and slightly muscled arms. He noticed her looking and smirked in a mischievous way. Before his eyes trailed over her exposed body. She blushed slightly.

"Like what you see?" she said grinning

"Very much" he said and he leaned forward and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Hermione could hardly stifle her moan.

"Hey guys don't start going at it again or we'll miss breakfast" she heard James call though the curtains. Hermione giggled as Remus pulled away. She put on her night dress and pulled back the scarlet curtains keeping them from view. Sirius wolf whistled at Hermione's scantily clothed body. The dress was very short and almost transparent.

"Damn girl" Sirius said as he walked a circle around her. Remus put an arm protectively around her waist. And Hermione rolled her eyes before she walked out the door with Lily. Once back in the safety of their dorms Lily rounded on Hermione.

"Oh my God Hermione I can't believe you actually had full on sex with Remus! You must love him right?" Lily asked a huge grin plastered on her face.

"I do Lily I really love him" Hermione said with a big smile. She then headed for the showers.

It was cold walking through the stone halls of Hogwarts castle. Hermione and Lily walked along rubbing at their sweater clad arms.

"Goodness what did they do open all the castle windows?" Lily complained as the two girls headed down to the great hall. Thankfully once they entered it was warm and toasty. They both breathed in the delicious smell of freshly prepared food. They spotted the Marauders down at the end of the table and headed in that direction.

"Hello again Ladies" Sirius said before taking a bit of his toast. Lily and Hermione both said hello and they took their seats, Hermione by Remus and Lily reluctantly by James. Hermione smiled at her boyfriend just noticing how tired and worn out he appeared. She wondered if the full moon was near and that's when she remembered he was a werewolf. She wondered if he would confide in her. She decided to test him out.

"Hey Lily the full moon is next week, how about we have a little midnight dance?" she said giving her friend a pointed look letting her know to play along. Lily nodded.

"Yeah of course. Are we going to be naked or clothed?" she said mischievously. This caused all the boys to swallow hard.

"Dunno. Boys are you all going to join us?" she asked.

"Uh… well you see"

"I don't know…"

"We would like to but…" the boys all rushed out muttering.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that." Hermione said.

"Well you see I'm going to go visit my grandmother the day of the full moon. You see she is very sick." Remus said nervously.

"Yes and we usually see him off so we don't come back until late and we're usually very tired" James said and the others nodded feverishly.

"Oh alright then. Well guess it'll just be us than Lily" Hermione said still looking at Remus.

"No! I mean you guys can't go outside at midnight especially on the full moon! Its very dangerous out there." Remus said paling.

"Oh. Well I guess we can stay in. Maybe next time then" Hermione said getting up.

"I'm going to head to the library for a moment I'll meet you all in the common room later on." Hermione said and she left the table heading for the library. A few seconds later she turned to see someone walking in step with her.

"Well if I was stupid I wouldn't have noticed that something is up with them" Lily said

"Yes that was a bit odd. I've noticed too haven't you, that the boys always disappear all night once a month. I didn't realize till now what the particular day signified seeing as it fell on different days and dates. I thought it was just random but it isn't. Its on the full moon that they disappear." Hermione said wanting Lily to discover their secret at the "same" time she did.

"That is odd. Its always been like that. Since when I first met them. Its just never really occurred to me since I never hung around them before. I only started when you came to Hogwarts. Is that why you were going to the library?" Lily said a pensieve look on her face.

"Well no I wanted to get away from Remus cause I knew he was lying but now that were going might as well do a bit of research, huh?" Hermione said smirking inwardly. Neither girl reliezed that a dark haired Slytherin was trailing behind them listening to every word, if they would have they might have caught the smirk and sly look covering his somewhat handsome face. Instead they walked into the quiet library and headed towards the back.

"So what are we going to look for?" Lily asked.

"Dunno lets see how the full moon effects people" Hermione said pulling a couple of books off the shelf and heading to a table. Lily followed suit and they both began to skim through the books.

"Ew did you know that one wizard in America cast a spell on his daughter so every full moon the hair in her nose grew to outrageous lengths!" Lily said laughing Hermione joined her it was pretty funny.

"Well did you know that on the full moon a rare kind of pig can fly? Can you imagine 'Daughter you can have a brand new car when pigs fly' they glance out the window and there it soars across the full moon. 'So can I get that car now?' Goodness if I ever seen something like that can you imagine all the stuff I would have right now?" Hermione said and her and Lily burst out laughing again. They continued this on for about twenty minutes before madam Pince swooped down on them like a hawk and threatened them.

"Merlin that woman is harsh." Lily said rolling her eyes and returning to her book Hermione followed suit and neither girl looked up again until someone set a book on their table. They glanced at the retreating figure of Severus Snape.

"What's this about?" Hermione asked taking the book

"Dark Creatures" Lily read the title. Hermione opened the book.

"Hey look there's a page marked" Lily said pointing. Hermione pulled open the book to the marked page wondering what Severus was up to. It was a page about werewolves. Hermione looked up at Lily and saw her expression of shock mirrored on Lily.

"You don't think?" Hermione asked leaving the question hanging. Lily shrugged and leaned over to read and Hermione followed suit.

"What if one of them is a werewolf? Or what if they all are?" Lily asked.

"I don't know Lily. If they all were then wouldn't they fight instead of being friends, after all male werewolves are territorial. But if just one of them is then what are the others doing? Going out and playing with a werewolf?"

"I don't know its all strange, but if you look at it it does make more sense then Remus going off to visit his gram _on the full moon_ and the other morons just going to see him off"

"Oh my Lily Remus! He's the one who's a werewolf!" Hermione said pretending to be shocked.

"Oh Hermione we don't know that for sure. Come on lets go take a walk" Lily said and she led the way out of the library and down to the cold grounds. They sat by the almost frozen lake in silence.

"Hey Hermione lets say, hypothetically speaking of course, that Remus is a werewolf, would that change your feelings for him at all?" Lily asked her face staring straight towards the lake not giving away her emotions.

"No of course not. Werewolves are the same as anybody else they just have a monthly problem. Kind of like us females only theirs is one night only. I actually used to know a werewolf, I should have seen it before" Hermione said chewing her lip thoughtfully.

"That's good. It doesn't change my views on him either. Remus is too good of a friend to be put through rejection over something he has no control over." Lily said.

"I agree wholeheartedly. We should come up with a plan though cause I want to know for sure." Hermione said.

"Yes but we can't go outside. It will too be dangerous" Lily said and they sat in silence for a while thinking.

"Hey Lily have you ever seen that old piece of parchment the boys carry around sometimes?"

"You mean the one they practically guard with their lives?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Have you ever heard them say something to it like a password maybe?" Hermione pursued.

"Yes! When I approached them once they had the parchment out and I heard them say 'Mischief managed' but when I took the map from them it was still blank."

" So maybe that password wipes it blank. I've heard them use another password but they hid the paper away from me before I got a chance to see anything. They had said ' I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' I think that must be the password to activate it. I heard them talking about it one time. They called it a map." Hermione said

"Yes a map of Hogwarts and the people in it! They've told me that once too. I asked James how he knew where I always was and he said they had a map that told them! If we can get a hold of this map then we can confirm if they do leave Hogwarts grounds or not!" Lily said.

"Exactly and I happen to know that the map is currently in the trunk of one Peter Pettigrew" Hermione said a smirk covering her face as her and Lily worked out a plan to be executed on the full moon the following Saturday.

REVIEW


	14. Falling Lies

Ch 14 Falling Lies

Hermione and Lily sat anxiously in the common room with the Marauders. They were executing their plan that night.

"So what are you ladies doing tonight?" James asked.

"Nothing probably. Maybe we'll do something with Mary and Denise." Hermione said not looking up from the book she was pursuing. It was one of the Animagus ones.

"Oh Well good luck with that one." Sirius said.

"Hey guys we should go now" Remus said glancing out the window at the setting sun.

"Yeah." said James looking nervous.

"You guys aren't going outside for any midnight dances right?" Sirius asked.

"No we told you we wouldn't" Lily said. Hermione set down her book and glanced at Remus. He smiled at her weakly. They stood up as a group and Hermione stood to hug Remus. He squeezed her tight and she gave him a kiss on the lips but he pulled away before she could deepen it.

"I will see you tomorrow okay" Remus said walking toward the portrait door. Hermione just nodded.

When the boys cleared out Hermione and Lily grinned wickedly before charging upstairs to the boys dorm. They searched quickly through Peters trunk before removing the map.

"This is it!" Lily said excitedly

"Will you do the honor?" Hermione said grinning.

"Why yes thank you. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Lily said tapping the map with her wand. Immediately the map began to fill itself out. Lily's mouth stood open in shock.

"Wow!" Hermione said glancing over the map in pretend awe.

"I don't understand how boys who are this clever can be so unbelievably stupid." Lily said gapping.

"Well boys will be boys. Notice how they created this no doubt for mischief." Hermione said with a raised brow. They started searching the map and found Remus walking out onto the grounds with Madam Pomfrey. Then they found the other three walking considerably more slowly a bit behind the pair.

"Why are the others walking so slowly and so far behind?" Lily asked.

"Don't know perhaps they are hiding from Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said back as they watched the progress of the trio. They watched Madam Pomfrey and Remus disappear through the Whomping Willow. Then they saw her return and then they watched James Peter and Remus enter the willow.

"What in the world are they doing that tree is dangerous!" Lily remarked with a frown on her lips.

"It's a secret passage straight out of the castle grounds. Maybe it's a safe place for Remus to transform." Hermione said. They watched the map for about a half hour but the boys didn't come back out from the tree.

"Well this is a waist of time don't you think?" Lily said rolling onto her stomach to stare at Hermione.

"Well yes. Lets get our homework and we'll just glance at the map occasionally" Hermione suggested. So that's what they did. They retrieved their book bags and returned to the boys dorms. They were tired when curfew came around. Hermione rubbed at her tired eyes and looked at the map.

"Lily! They came out!" Hermione shouted jumping onto her knees as Lily turned toward the map.

"Hey they're heading toward the forest. We should see them from the window!" she said and both girls raced toward the window. Outside they saw three large animals run from the tree to the forest. A dog, a wolf, and a deer.

"Animagus" Lily breathed out.

"Wow! I knew they were clever but this is something else!" Hermione said. They watched the animals bound into the forest before turning back to the map.

"So which do you suppose is which?" Lily asked sitting on the bed.

"Well those nick names that they have for each other. Moony Padfoot Prongs and worm tail. Remus is the werewolf. Why else would he be called moony." Hermione said

"That black dog must be Sirius or 'padfoot' the deer is James. But why is he called prongs?"

"Prongs is something with a point at the end of something. Most likely his antlers. I don't get Peter though he must be something small because we didn't see him. He's also called worm tail." Hermione said playing dumb.

"Well what kind of animal has a worm for a tail?" Lily asked a disgusted look on her face.

"Well none that I know of but if it's a magical animal it can be anything."

"Hey maybe he's a rat. They have worm like tails" Lily said smiling.

"That's possible he also sort of resembles one to doesn't he?" Hermione said and both girls burst out laughing. They both sat pensive for a moment mulling over their discovery.

"So what do we do know? I mean do we approach them with what we know?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure. Do you think they'd be angry with us if we did? I don't know I didn't really think this far ahead."

"Well we could just pretend we seen them going to the whomping willow. They would never know" Lily said getting up and stretching. Hermione got up to she wiped the map clean and returned it to Peter's trunk.

"Come on we'll think about it tomorrow. I'm tired" Hermione said and her and Lily packed up their book bags and returned to their dormitories.

The next morning both girls woke up early and went down to breakfast. None of the Marauders made it to breakfast. By lunch time the girls grew impatient so they went upstairs to the boys dorms. They found all four boys in bed asleep. Hermione and Lily looked at each other unsure of what they should do.

"Should we wake them?" Lily mouthed silently. Hermione nodded then she went over to Remus' bed. She pulled back the slightly opened curtain and sat on the edge of his bed. She touched his forehead, he was slightly warm. He looked so peaceful but also tired. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face was deathly pale.

"Hey love wake up" Hermione said placing a gentle kiss on his forehead then his cheek and finally his lips. He stirred slightly but didn't wake. She layed next to him stroking his cheek gently and calling his name softly. She moved her hand down his neck and to his chest which she rubbed softly. She heard him groan softly and his eyelids fluttered gently when she placed another kiss on his lips. He blinked a few times then turned to look at Hermione a small smile on his face.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hey I was getting worried. Its lunch time already" Hermione said sitting up and looking at him. Hermione turned around and looked at Lily who was conjuring bubbles and popping them on the tips of the other three boys noses.

"Remus you trust me right?" Hermione asked quietly a look of sadness on her face. He suddenly looked uneasy.

"Yes, With all my heart. What's the matter?" he asked quietly.

"Where did you go last night? Me and Lily seen you go into the Whomping Willow with Madam Pomfrey" She said biting her lower lip. Remus suddenly looked pained.

"Hermione I don't know if I can tell you." he said looking at his hands.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"Yes I do, but I don't want to lose you. I'm afraid that if I tell you, you won't want to be with me anymore" he said and Hermione saw a single tear run down his face.

"Oh Remus I never want to hear that from you again. I love you and nothing can ever stop me loving you. Not even your monthly problem. I just want you to be honest with me" Hermione said. Remus looked up a little surprised.

"My monthly problem?" he said surprise on his face.

"Me and Lily found out about your lycanthropy. We also found out about the others being Animagus" Hermione said with a smile.

"You don't care that I turn into a beast every month?" he asked surprised.

"Of course not Remus I love you for who you are not what you turn into every month" she said with a smile.

"You really are the most brilliant witch in the world" He said with a smile and he hugged her tight. A grunt of disgust sounded from one of the boys bed and Hermione and Remus turned to look. It was James wiping off a green slime from his mouth. Lily was laughing quietly.

"So James Potter you want to be my boyfriend but you won't even tell me that you are an Animagus? How can I even trust you anymore?" Lily said sternly her hands on her hips. Hermione burst out laughing at the look on James face Lily soon followed not able to contain her laughter. Sirius and Peter had awoken at that point and were looking around blankly.

"How did you find out?" James asked.

"Its pure brilliance James Potter you should never underestimate me, especially when I'm with Hermione.

"I'll keep that in mind" James mumbled getting out of bed.

"So what's going on?" Sirius asked stretching out on his bed.

Remus explained to the other boys what had happened while they dresses for lunch, Lily and Hermione waited downstairs. The next two weeks passed uneventfully with the only remotely different things for Hermione being her weekly classes of Animagus review with McGonagall. Time sped up again until Hermione was told she would be able to transform the following Friday.

------- K sorry for such a weak update and for it taking to long. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas Now I just want to ask what animal do you think Hermione should turn into. I looked on the web and took a few different 'What kind of animal are you?" quizzes and I put in answers that best suited Hermione and they usually said Horse or Unicorn. I always liked Her turning into a cat but let me know what you guys think and don't forget to Review----

REVIEW


	15. Falling Growls

Ch 15 Falling Growls

Hermione walked into Professor McGonagall's office with a strange excitement and nervousness. She would transform tonight and she couldn't wait to see what kind of animal she would turn out to be. She just hoped it was something useful.

"Are you relaxed Hermione?" McGonagall asked.

"A little nervous but I'm relaxed for the most part." She said back swallowing a forming lump in her throat.

"Its quite alright my dear. Well lets prepare, shall we?" McGonagall said leading Hermione through another door. The other room was way smaller and empty except for the thick midnight blue carpet. McGonagall removed her thick cloak and sat in the center of the carpet in black slacks and a sweatshirt. Hermione followed suit and sat directly in front of McGonagall.

"Now my dear close your eyes and clear your head of everything. Breath deeply and concentrate on my voice. When you are at a state of relaxation look inside yourself and find your magic, your energy. When you found it embrace it with your whole being. Concentrate on your magic and then sat the incantation we practiced." McGonagall said and Hermione did.

She brought herself to a point of total relaxation nothing on her mind except McGonagall's words. When she was so relaxed she thought she might go to sleep she concentrated on her magic. Her very being and it was deep inside of her and she felt a strange warmth and an obscene sense of power. She balled up her fists remembering the incantation McGonagall taught her before she spoke it out perfectly and clearly. She felt a sudden warmth spreading throughout her body before she felt a sort of prickle from the top of her head to the bottom of her toes. It wasn't exactly painful but it was uncomfortable. It felt like when you sleep on your arm and it 'falls asleep' and you get that prickling. Hermione opened her eyes only to see everything moving around her and suddenly her body starts jerking and expanding and shrinking and distorting and then she does feel the pain but it only lasts a second before its all gone and Hermione is still sitting panting. She opens her mouth to say something to her professor who suddenly looks much taller and is beaming at her with pride.

"Well done Hermione now you need to transform back and then we'll transform again. Now you have to think of yourself in human form and say the second incantation." she said still sitting there. Hermione looked down at herself and saw four furry paws. She then glanced around at McGonagall.

"Alright but just a quick peek. The mirror is over there." she said pointing to the opposite side of the room. Hermione sauntered over to the large mirror and glanced at herself. She was a cat. She had long silky brown hair. It was the darkest shades of brown without being black. Her original color and her eyes were cinnamon brown also the original color but on the top of her head, her identifying mark was a black ankh shaped spot. It was barely noticeable but it was there nevertheless. Hermione went back and sat again in front of McGonagall and she concentrated hard on her human form before again speaking out a perfect incantation. This time she was ready for the transformation so when the shock of pain came she was prepared. Then she was sitting again in front of McGonagall.

"Well done my dear very well done. Now when you transform you won't feel any pain at all and you only have to concentrate on what you want to be. Whether it is your animagus cat form or your regular human form. Now what do you say to you and I strutting around the castle for a bit?" she asked Hermione grinned nodding before she concentrated on her animagus form and very quickly she was reduced to the mass of a dark brown cat who was sitting across from a familiar tabby. Hermione bounced around a bit before following her teacher out into the nearly empty corridors. They walked around for what seemed like forever. They played around with some first years and then they wandered a bit with some other castle cats before they managed to make it to Dumbledore's office. They strolled right in and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Is that my granddaughter you have there Minerva?" he asked and McGonagall transformed back into a woman. Hermione followed suit and transformed back grinning like a mad woman.

"Hello grandpa. How are you this evening?" Hermione asked politely.

"Very well my dear. I presume things went well since you came in here transformed and then transformed before my eyes." he said eyes twinkling.

"Yes very well. I can transform now! I'm an animagus!" Hermione said doing a little dance on the spot.

"Excellent my dear. I hate to have to ruin your celebrations my dear but it is nearly curfew and I don't want you to end such a good night with a detention." he said his eyes twinkling and playful.

"Of course not grandpa. Goodnight and perhaps I'll come see you tomorrow" Hermione said giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"And thank you Professor!" she said giving the woman a tight hug before she bounded out the door and skipped down the hallway.

When she reached the portrait of the fat lady she explained to her to open a little bit once she transformed and to speak a word of it to anybody. The portrait did as she said and she entered the common room in her new kitty form. She spotted the Marauders over on the sofa by the fireplace and Lily was with them. So Hermione sauntered toward them grinning. She rubbed herself on Remus' legs purring. He looked down out the cat with a confused expression on his face.

"I thought cats didn't like you Moony?" James questioned.

"Well they don't generally. it's a natural instinct for a cat to stay away from a dog and well you know." he said as he bent over and patted the cat on the head. Hermione thrust her head into his touch. He only touched her for a few seconds before leaning back on the couch. Hermione jumped up onto the arm of the couch and lay out observing them all. The boys talked of Quidditch for a while and Lily was observing Hermione. Hermione had told Lily what she had been doing in all her classes with McGonagall but she didn't share that she would be transforming that evening. She didn't tell the boys because she wanted to surprise them.

"I wonder what's taking Hermione so long. I got something for her and I want to give it to her already." Remus said glancing toward the portrait hole.

"You are such a romantic Remus" James said rolling his eyes skyward.

"Yeah you should take a leaf out of his book James Potter. He is very thoughtful of his girlfriend its what every girl wants in a man." Lily said raising an eyebrow at James. They weren't technically going out but Hermione estimated they would be by the end of the year or the start of the summer. Lily glanced back at Hermione who was still lounging on the couch. Hermione sat up and gave Lily a tiny wink before jumping off the couch and heading out the portrait hole. She transformed again before walking back in. She pretended to glance around the room before she walked towards them.

"Hey guys" she said before she sat beside Remus giving him a kiss.

"Hermione how was your visit?" Lily asked a questioning look in her eyes.

"Oh it was alright I'll tell you about it now I want to get that book I was reading since we're going to be down here" Hermione said leading Lily up to their empty dorm.

"Well was that you that cat on the couch?!" Lily asked excitedly.

"Yup it sure was. Watch" Hermione said before transforming into the brown cat. She rubbed around Lily's legs shortly before transforming back.

"Wow! That's amazing! Remus was so confused as to why you liked him. The last time he was around my old cat he got attacked!" Lily said.

"Well I definitely won't be attacking him in malice but I thought I'd go and lay myself out on his bed later. You know see how he reacts." Hermione said grabbing a book. Lily laughed and they both headed back downstairs.

"Hermione I have something for you" Remus said getting up and taking Hermione up to his dorm.

"Is it something the others can't see?" Hermione asked huskily running a finger down his arm. He grinned but didn't say anything. He opened the dorm door and led Hermione over to his bed. He sat her down and made her close her eyes before he placed something spherical into her hands.

"Okay open them now" he said and she did. Their in her hands sat a small bare tree. It was small and its pot was black marble. Hermione looked questioningly at Remus.

"What is it? " she asked.

"It's a tree of love. It was created by Italian wizards. The tree works by love and magic. We prick our fingers on the top and the tree will come to life" he said guiding Hermione's finger to the top of the tree were a very sharp thorn sat. He pricked his finger gently and a drop of blood stood on the thorn Hermione followed his movements slightly nervous. It didn't hurt too bad, but she sucked her finger nevertheless. Then she watched in amazement as the tree began to bloom bright red roses, at the top was a large white one and it was in full bloom.

"Wow its beautiful Remus" Hermione said kissing him gently.

"There's more about the tree though. The small roses represent our passion and desire for one another" he said smiling.

"Red hot. Well that's not to much of a secret Remus" Hermione said licking her lips. He smirked but continued.

"The white one represents our love and as long as we are both alive and out love is alive the white rose will be in full bloom. It will only die when one of us has died" Remus said looking serious.

"Oh Remus" Hermione said wrapping her arms around him. "I love it and I love you and our love will never die not even when we do. Which won't be for a long time."

"You are so special Hermione and I am the luckiest man in the world because I have you." He said and Hermione felt tears build up in her eyes as she saw a single tear slip out of Remus' beautiful eyes. They held each other for a while before they went back downstairs and shortly after they separated for bed but Hermione wasn't finished with her evening. Her and Lily went upstairs to find Denise and Mary in be already. Hermione quickly put on a short almost transparent black night gown.

"Are you really going to go spend the night with him again?" Lily asked grinning.

"Well I might be back but don't count on it to much." Hermione said grinning. Lily rolled her eyes and Hermione bounced from the room. She transformed outside the door and headed to the boys dorms. She was grateful that someone had left the door open a crack so she slipped right in. The boys didn't even notice her, they were all changing for bed.

"Did she really like it?" Sirius asked as he pulled on his sleep t-shirt. Hermione slipped quietly onto Remus' bed and laid herself out on his pillow.

"Yeah she liked it. You know if we are still together after we graduate I think I'll ask her to marry me" Remus said quietly.

"Are you serious mate?" Sirius asked disbelief on his face.

"Yes"

"Not all of us have commitment issues Padfoot. I plan to marry Lily the moment she realizes she is madly in love with me." James said a grin on his face.

"You're such a cocky bastard" Sirius said climbing onto his bed. Remus turned to do the same.

"That cats on my bed! Didn't you guys say it left." Remus said approaching the bed. Hermione was grinning.

"I think that cat has a thing for dogs" James said

"Well then why isn't it hounding Sirius. Who's cat is it anyway? Have you seen it before? Go on kitty shoo, back to your owner" Remus said backing shooing motions. Hermione just yawned and stared up at him.

"What am I suppose to do now?"

"Here let me get rid of it for you" Sirius said and he transformed into a giant black dog. Hermione glanced at him her attention now focused on the giant dog bounding towards her. He started growling when he reached the edge of the bed. Hermione got up and stretched leisurely before walking towards Sirius who's growls got louder. She stretched out and laid facing him. She slapped him gently on the nose with her paw. He surprised her by barking and taking a snap at her. Hermione yowled incensed before hissing at Sirius.

"Padfoot don't hurt the cat its owner maybe someone we know" Remus said. Hermione choose that moment to transform again and she was laid out facing the boys on her stomach a huge grin on her face propped up on her elbows.

-------Sorry for such a long wait. I hope you like it and just to tell you this story is going to be coming to a close very soon. Maybe a few more chapters. Well review and tell me what you think please and have a happy new year stick to your resolutions or try at least--

REVIEW


	16. Falling Tears

Ch 16 Falling Tears

"Yes you most certainly do know me! I can't believe you took a snap at me!" Hermione said outraged as she glared at Sirius. He stared at her for a few seconds before transforming back as well.

"Hermione?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes Sirius, good lord you act as if you have never seen an animagus transform" Hermione said with an eye roll.

"Since when are you an animagus why haven't you told us?" James questioned outraged.

"What on earth do you think I'm doing here James if not to tell you guys that I am an animagus." she said in a voice that clearly said she thought they were stupid. He looked a little sheepish. Hermione glanced at Remus who looked as if he was still in shock.

"Wow Hermione that's a big accomplishment is that what you've been doing all these evenings?" he finally asked. Hermione nodded.

"I wanted to tell you guys tonight. Well mainly you Remus I wanted to surprise you when you climb into bed with a cat only for it to turn into a woman" she said huskily to him. He smiled.

"Does that mean your staying over tonight then Hermione?" Sirius asked walking back towards the bed.

"Well I suppose if Remus will have me" She said glancing at Remus smiling a flirty little smile.

"Well I suppose you can stay. You know I love to have you" he said grinning before jumping onto the bed with Hermione.

"Silencing charms this time guys. I want sleep tonight" James said retreating to his bed as well.

Hermione drew the curtain around the bed and Remus cast a quick silencing charm around them. He smiled at her before pouncing. Hermione shrieked with laughter as Remus ravaged her neck and tickled her stomach.

"Remus!" she screamed.

"Yes my darling little kitty?" He asked innocently.

"Your going to make me pee my pants!" she said breathing hard. He lay over her and watched her as she caught her breath.

"So Remus what do you think of me being an animagus?" Hermione asked looking into his eyes. He didn't say anything for a minute.

"I think its wonderful, but I don't think it would be wise if you came around me during the full moon. Just in case I decide I want a cat for dinner. I don't want to hurt you Hermione" he said touching her face tenderly. Hermione sighed in contentment, she really loved this boy.

"Oh Remus" Hermione said as she pulled him toward her for a sweet kiss.

Hermione woke the next morning to the sound of tapping on a window. She yawned and disentangled herself from Remus, who lay beside her still naked. She looked around for her night dress and pulled it on quickly before getting out of bed and letting the damned bird in. It dropped a letter on her head and flew right back out. Hermione picked up the letter which was addressed to her. She recognized Dumbledore's writing so she opened it up.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_If you would be so kind as to meet me in my office directly after lunch today I would be most pleased. It is of a rather delicate nature._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione bit her lip worriedly. She didn't know what he had to see her about but a sudden twisting in her stomach told her it wouldn't be good. She crumpled the letter and through it in the garbage bin before returning to bed with Remus. She studied him for a long time memorizing every curve of his face and the feel of his body against her own. She felt tears well up every so often. She only stopped when he woke up. He smiled at her and stretched.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"Hey. Is something wrong?" he asked studying her closely. She shook her head.

"No its fine." she said and she pulled him into a tight embrace. He hugged her back it only made her want to cry.

"I should go get dressed. Meet you downstairs for breakfast?" she asked willing the bad feeling away.

"Yeah I'll meet you in an hour?"

"Okay" She gave him a long kiss before she left the dorms to return to her own. The others were still sleeping when she arrived so she went straight into the shower and took a long hot shower. When she stepped out her face was red not only from the steam but also from her tears. She didn't know for sure yet but from the tone of Dumbledore's letter she was sure he had a way to send her back. What was more is Hermione had totally forgot she didn't belong here. She had grown so accustomed to everything, everyone and she just forgot she didn't belong. She was beginning to regret getting close to anyone. She wasn't sure if she would be able to go back home. She loved her friends but most of all she loved Remus. She splashed cold water on her face and emerged from the steaming bathroom. Lily was outside the door dancing up and down.

"'bout time" she muttered before rushing into the bathroom. Hermione got dressed quickly and did her best to make her face look normal. Lily came out of the shower when Hermione was working on her hair. Her red head friend studied her closely.

"Is everything alright Hermione?" she asked standing next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bad day you know. We're meeting the boys downstairs in about fifteen minutes. Is that okay?" Hermione said

"Yeah I'm nearly done anyway. And hey I'm right here if you need to talk alright?" Lily said giving Hermione a comforting hug, which almost made Hermione burst into tears.

They met the boys in the common room shortly after then they all headed down for breakfast. Hermione didn't have much of an appetite so she just pushed food around on her plate. They others noticed her mood and they tried cheering her up but Hermione couldn't. Remus pulled her towards him.

"What's wrong Hermione you can tell me" he said his voice sounded so sad.

"Its nothing Remus I just have to go see my grandpa after breakfast." she said

"Well I'm sure its nothing bad" he said giving her a little squeeze.

"Your right. Well I'll see you guys later okay?" she said she gave Remus one last kiss before heading out of the Great Hall. She walked slowly to the Headmasters office. People passing would have assumed someone had died just because of how she looked. Her head was down and she looked close to tears. She eventually got there and sooner than she liked she was facing the headmaster who looked a little sad behind his half moon spectacles.

"As you probably guessed Hermione. I now have a way to send you back" he said and Hermione's world shifted around her. Tears began to pour from her eyes as what she dreaded was confirmed.

"I know that you have gotten close to your fellow classmates and I am allowing you one hour to say goodbye and return here with your original school bag. I'm sorry Hermione. If there was a way I would take it but you do not belong in this time." Hermione only nodded as the tears fell freely from her face. She got up to leave.

"One hour Hermione I want you back here by 11:30 with your bag" he said softly.

The walk back to Gryffindor tower was the longest she ever had. She attempted to wipe her tears so her friends wouldn't notice but they weren't blind or stupid. They came towards her the moment the saw her asking what was the matter.

"Its nothing guys I'm just having a really bad day" she said. She sat next to Remus cuddling up with him and trying to remember everything about him and her other friends. When she knew it was time to go again. She hugged Remus tight.

"I love you Remus I love you so much and I want you to know that I will never stop loving you and that you are always on my mind and I just hope that you can forgive me if I ever hurt you. Just remember that I love you." Hermione ran up the girls staircases and dug through her trunk for her old bag. She found it and headed back down stairs to her bewildered friends.

"I have to go see my uncle again okay. I love you guys" she said hugging them all and trying to remember them exactly how they are. She gave one last kiss to Remus before she left out of the portrait hole. She was in tears when she finally made it back to the Dumbledore's office.

"Hermione-" Dumbledore started concerned.

"I can't grandpa you have to send me back now or I won't be able to go at all" she said crying louder than ever.

"Hermione you have to calm down first" he said wrapping his arms around her and patting her in a comforting manner. Very slowly Hermione began to calm down and soon she had herself under control enough to listen to Dumbledore.

"At twelve noon the portal in this book will open again. All you'll have to do is step onto it." He said placing the book on the floor. Hermione remembered that book. It brought her here only to leave again in pain. Then she remembered that soon she would be seeing her friends and family again and maybe she would get to see Remus again. As an adult of course. She glanced at the clock and realized she had three minutes. Dumbledore offered her a mirror so she wouldn't meet her friends again looking like hell. She tried the best she could to fix her face but it didn't work out to well. She was just scrubbing a black mark off her cheek when Dumbledore's grandfather clock began to chime. Hermione looked down at the book as it began to glow. She threw a sad smile at Dumbledore before stepping into the light of the book.

"I'll see you soon, Hermione" he said before he disappeared in a flash of bright light.

REVIEW


	17. Falling With You

Ch 17 Falling With You

Hermione landed hard falling to the floor on top of the book that brought her back. She groaned as she felt the beginnings of a bruise on her knees. She stood up and glanced around Dumbledore's empty office.

"Grandpa? Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione called out before deciding to just go looking for him. She left his office and ventured out to the Great Hall. It was lunch time from the looks of it. The corridors were empty. She opened the doors to the great hall and every eye turned on to her.

"Hermione!" she heard someone scream and suddenly there were people running at her. Her best friends. She allowed them to scoop her up into a bone crushing hug. She suddenly felt herself crying and she only cried harder when she seen the tears in Harry's eyes, Lily's eyes.

"God Hermione we thought we lost you. We were going crazy here and all Dumbledore said was that you would come back. Its been so agonizing having to go day after day without you. I don't know how much more of it I would have been able to take." Harry said not releasing her.

"Lets take this to my office, shall we children" Hermione looked up to see Dumbledore ushering them out of the Great Hall. They followed but Harry and Ron still didn't remove their hands from her. They reached his office soon enough and they all sat around his fire place.

"I'm so glad you made it back alright Hermione. I was so worried" Dumbledore said and Hermione could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Oh Grandpa!" she said leaping up and wrapping her arms around the older man. When she sat back down she didn't miss the exchanged looks between Harry and Ron.

"Care to tell us what's going on?" Ron asked, Hermione bit her lip and glanced at Dumbledore.

"Go ahead Hermione dear, they are ready for the truth." he said, Hermione nodded and turned to her friends.

"Well the way I disappeared was because of the book I was reading that day on the Quidditch pitch it was actually a book on the Dark Arts, a time travel book. It somehow sent me back in time when I fell off the Quidditch stands. I went back to when the Marauders were in school." she said glancing at Harry.

"I met your parents" she said and she seen a look of pain and possibly jealousy flash through his green eyes.

"You went back in time?" Ron asked almost disbelieving.

"Yes. I made friends after a while. I was close with Lily. We told each other everything. We became best friends. And Sirius was so sweet even though he was such a flirt" she said smiling as the tears and memories flooded her face and mind.

"And James he was such a smart ass sometimes, but he was so caring and he loved Lily so much! He was always pursuing her. She danced with him all night once and I know she really loved him too. She just hated his cocky arrogance. It was something him and Sirius shared. They were both aware of their looks and talents. And Remus…" She stopped her voice breaking as she remembered the look on his face when she fled the common room.

"What happened with Remus Hermione?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione stared into his emerald orbs. They had grown so much closer over the summer and the start of the year. It was he who taught her to pleasure a man and he respected the fact that she wanted to save her virginity for when she fell in love. She did love him with all of her heart but it wasn't the kind of love that she dreamed of having when married. It wasn't like Remus.

"I fell in love" she said quietly. She saw a flash of hurt run through his eyes before she looked down into her lap.

"I didn't want to leave him, them, but I knew I had to come back. Not only because I couldn't stay there but because of you guys. My friends, my family. I want to see him again. I know he probably hates me for leaving him without even a single explanation but I have to try" she wiped her tears and looked back up at her friends.

"I really missed you guys" she said and the tears began to fall again.

"We missed you to Hermione" Ron said and he hugged her. Hermione glanced at Harry.

"Harry?" she asked questionably.

"He's on patrol of Hogsmeade right now" he said. Hermione didn't understand for a second then she realized what he was telling her.

"Thank you Harry" Hermione said she gave him a long hug and a small kiss before leaving the office.

She sprinted out of the office and down flights of stairs. By the time she reached the entrance hall she was all out of breath. She walked outside breathing heavily. She then slapped her forehead and quickly glanced around before transforming into her cat form. She ran much faster with less exertion, she reached the gates quicker and transformed back walking quickly and slightly out of breath toward Hogsmeade. She glanced up and down the empty streets before heading in the direction of the old cave Sirius used to stay in. she searched the village until it grew dark, and giving up she went back to the castle.

She fetched her bag from Dumbledore's office before heading up to the owlery. Once there she pulled out a bit of parchment and stared out the owlery window before starting her letter.

_Dearest Remus_

_I hope that I am not too late. I betrayed you all those years ago and I know that you may never forgive me but I wanted you to know the truth about me and where I came from, actually it would be more like when I came from. I wanted to tell you in person but I'm not sure if you ever want to see me again. In the past you knew me as Hermione Dumbledore, in the present you know me as Hermione Granger. I was sent to the past through the means of a book. A book that has become in my eyes both a blessing and a curse. If I would have never been sent back I would have never gotten to know you, to love you. It is a curse because if I would have never known you I would have never hurt you. Our love was unique and special and it was everything and I would never trade any of our memories or experiences. I know that you are a different man now. You have over twenty years more of experience and memories. I also realize that I am still the same girl you knew but I think that if we try at it we could learn to grow close again. That is if you want too. I will not force you Remus and I know that I deserve nothing less then you leaving me just like I have left you, but I am really wishing that you can over look my selfishness and give me a second chance. If you don't I will take your decision with out a fuss and wish you the best in life. Until then Remus I await your reply._

_Forever in love,_

_Hermione_

_**Take a chance on me**_

She finished the letter adding those five words that he had once given her. She hoped with all of her heart that he would consider her even after all the horrible things she had done. She missed him already. She let the tears slip down her face quietly until there was nothing left and she went to the Gryffindor common room with a numb feeling in her chest. She sat cuddled up with Harry and Ron who had only questioned her slightly. She fell asleep in the common room tucked up into Harry's arms her feet sprawled across Ron. The next morning Hermione woke first to the streaming sunlight that blinded her most effectively. She groaned sitting up and stretching out her sore muscles. Her movements caused her best friends to wake up and they relaxed for a few minutes before they went to their respective dormitories to change for the day. Hermione managed to shower and dress before Lavender or Pavarti awoke so she went quickly and quietly back down to the common room. The boys were there already waiting for her by the fire. She smiled

"Good morning boys" she said feeling oddly content. She was back where she belonged, even if she didn't have the love of her life. The golden trio was reunited and Hermione felt good as she walked through the halls both her arms linked with her _two boys._ she felt confident even among the excited whispers. People kept approaching them in the great hall and telling Hermione how good it was to have her back. It made her happy to know that she was missed. They spent there day by the lake just enjoying each others company, which consisted of Hermione telling them stories about the Marauders mostly Lily and James. once night came again Hermione felt a deep saddening feeling deep in her chest. Remus hadn't written back. She went to sleep that night with a heavy heart. The next morning was nearly the same as the previous day except classes had begun again. The week came and went quickly and Hermione had given up all hope for a reconciliation by that Friday. She felt the tears welling up again as she returned to the empty dormitory after dinner. She was laying face down on her pillow when a tapping on her window made her get up she let the owl in and it dropped a letter on her head before leaving again. She opened the scroll with shaking hands.

_Hermione_

_Meet me in the Astronomy tower at seven pm._

_Remus_

It was simple and short and made Hermione want to cry. So she got up checked her appearance and snuck out quietly to the astronomy tower. She reached it a little before seven so she went up. The tower was dark but she could make out a dark silhouette against the barrier of the tower. She walked closer until she could make out the worn lines of the older mans face.

"Remus" she said softly tears once again springing to her eyes. He turned facing her and stared at her taking in every detail of her. She bit her lips trying not to cry from his lack of reaction.

"Is it really you?" he asked finally and Hermione saw the tears building in his eyes.

"Yes its me" she said the tears running freely down her cheeks. She was surprised when they began to fall from his eyes and he came towards her scooping her into his arms.

"You left me Hermione. Why did you leave me. I went after you, to Dumbledore's office after you had left the common room. I was so worried that you would do something stupid. You were so shaky and distraught and I didn't know what was going on and I wanted to help you, to be there for you. When I went to his office he said that you had gone. That someday in the future I would meet you again. And we did. I met you again but I wasn't sure it was you. Our rose tree the white rose never died. I knew you were alive I just didn't know where. The smaller flowers all died out after a while, but when I came back to teach at Hogwarts they came back to life the lightest shade of pink and I wasn't sure, and now you're here and you look exactly how you were when you left and I don't know if you're real" he said his voice cracking at the end.

"I'm real Remus I'm here and I promise on my life that I won't ever leave you again, that I won't ever betray you again" she said through her tears as her and Remus stood there embracing. They were lost in each other. Hermione recognized his smell so vividly and she missed him even though she had only seen his younger self a week ago.

"I've changed Hermione I'm not the boy you used to know." he said softly pulling away and looking down at her.

"I know you aren't Remus. I always liked you before. I though it was a school girls crush but now I know its love. I will always love you and I know things will be different. I know that you have changed and I know that I haven't, but I would still like to give this a shot. If you want to." she said looking up at him, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"I spent over twenty years trying to get over you trying to forget and put it all behind me. I went through hell after you left me, I didn't know if I could ever love another woman. I wasn't able to. I knew that you were alive out there somewhere and that our love was still strong. I was angry at you at first when I got you letter. I thought it was a joke but then it made sense and I was angry because I spent all these years in the dark not knowing what happened to you and you had never even felt the pain of us being apart…" he was saying and Hermione felt her heart breaking, he was going to tell her he didn't want her. He was going to make her endure what he had gone through.

"but then I realized that I still love you and that this was my chance to be happy again to love again and be loved in return. I want to give you a choice first Hermione. If we choose to be together society will frown down upon us because of, one our massive age difference and, two because I'm a werewolf. You have to think of this carefully you may be shunned for the rest of your life." he finished not looking at her.

"Remus a long time ago you asked me to take a chance on you. I took a chance knowing how it would be. I would never abandon you because of what people think or what they think is right. I want to spend forever with you Remus and I want you now to take a chance on me. I want you to trust me again with your heart and I promise this time I won't do anything to intentionally hurt you. I love you Remus Lupin with my whole heart and soul. I want to give you everything I have to offer. I want it to be just me and you. I want to be yours again" Hermione said looking into his eyes and willing him to feel every ounce of her love, her passion, her desire, her everything. He smiled down on her.

"Okay" was all he said before Hermione jumped into his arms and pulled him into a passionate kiss. A kiss that he had been longing to receive for so many years a kiss that she was so desperate to give him. She didn't care anymore about what people would say as long as she had her love, her life line, her soul mate, her everything…

THE END

----------Please review and tell me what you thought. I would love that. Thank you all for reading my story and thank you to those who reviewed. Much love, **_Nicole_**-------------

REVIEW


End file.
